Sans bon sang
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Severus doit se trouver un nouveau travail après s’être fait montrer la porte de Poudlard…Et il se retrouve avec deux gryffondor sur les bras...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sans bon sang...

Résumé : Severus doit se trouver un nouveau travail après s'être fait montrer la porte de Poudlard…Et il se retrouve avec deux gryffondor sur les bras... HP\SS\HG

Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni britannique, ni très riche… De plus, est-ce que je maltraiterais autant des personnages qui seraient mien?

Note : Je suis à la recherche d'une personne courageuse pour être mon ou ma beta...

* * *

Severus Snape n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance dans la vie. Après un mauvais départ, ou il avait reçu la marque et qu'il avait énormément regretté, il était maintenant rendu une personne indésirable à Poudlard. Il avait eu beau expliquer à McGonagall qu'il n'avait qu'obéit aux ordres du directeur en lui envoyant le sort fatal, elle lui indiqua malgré tout la direction de la sortie, ne voulant pas avoir un meurtrier parmi son personnel. Elle demeura inflexible malgré les explications de l'homme. Albus aurait comprit la situation, lui, mais il n'était plus là pour lui donner une nouvelle chance. 

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva un bon matin installé à une table, la gazette ouverte devant lui. Il avait décidé d'éplucher les journaux à la recherche d'un emploi pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. C'était rendu un cas prioritaire puisque ces maigres économies disparaissaient précipitamment. S'il ne voulait pas être dans l'obligation d'errer dans la rue à la recherche d'un coin ou dormir et de quêter pour se nourrir, les gallions devaient rentrer rapidement.

_Annonce #1 : Besoin d'agent pour centre d'aide psychologique du aux effets de la guerre. Personne calme et positive recherché. Bon sens de l'écoute obligatoire. Répondre par hibou._

- Pas certain qu'écouter des plaignards à longueur de journée est la meilleure solution. Ce n'est pas mon genre de jouer les consolateur. Annonce suivante…

_Annonce #2 : Conseillé mode demandé pour la boutique Madame Guipure. Personne dynamique, convaincante et qui ont une facilité d'aller au devant des autres choisi en priorité. Vous présenter sur place pour une entrevue. Deux postes disponibles._

- Pas pour moi, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des femmes rechigner sur des couleurs de tenu alors que le noir est tellement plus simple, sobre et toujours approprié… Next…

_Annonce #3 : Recherche démonstrateur pour farces et attrapes. Sens de l'humour requis. Contactez Fred ou Georges Weasley._

- Ah non! Certainement pas. J'ai eu assez d'eux durant leur séjour d'étudiants à Poudlard sans avoir à les supporter comme patron. Je n'y survivrais pas…

_Annonce #4 : Travail facile et payant. Aucune formation requise. Se présenter sur place pour tester des projets expérimentaux.__ Bonne santé requise!_

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'air d'un cobaye. Et qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent tester et ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je n'ai pas survécu à la guerre pour mourir d'une expérience raté… Ensuite, une nouvelle annonce…

_Annonce # 5 : Vendeur pour une librairie, doit connaître les livres et savoir les manipuler. Bonnes références nécessaires, ex-mangemort refusé._

- C'est fin ça, pour une fois qu'il y aurait eu un poste pour moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire aux livres que je sois un ancien mangemort… grr… Maudits préjugés…

_Annonce # 6 : Recherche gardienne à la maison pour adorable petit bambin de un an. Doit aimer les enfants, être patient et amusant. Demandez __Parvati ou Ron Weasley._

- Tiens, il a été capable de faire des enfants celui-là? C'est bien sa seule réussite. Mais si le gamin est comme son père, je préfère ne pas m'en approcher…

_Annonce # 7: Professeur pour le collège de Poudlard. Patient et bon pédagogue, ayant une certaine connaissance des forces du mal pour enseigner la matière. Envoyez hibou à Minerva McGonagall._

- Elle m'a mis à la porte, pas convaincu qu'elle me reprendrait… La dernière…

_Annonce #8 : Scientifique recherché pour la recherche médicale. Passionné des potions demandé. Horaire flexible.__ Connaissance en magie noire serait un atout. Se présenter avec références._

- Celle-là est parfaite pour moi… Je vais immédiatement me présenter pour ne pas laisser la chance à personne de prendre le poste qui me revient.

L'homme se leva et après s'être assuré qu'il paraissait bien, il transplana et arriva devant le numéro indiqué dans l'annonce. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était une petite maison au lieu d'un bâtiment industriel comme il s'y attendait. Il marcha vers la porte en traversant lentement la cour, en profitant pour humer la bonne odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il frappa ensuite à la porte, deux coups francs mais pas trop brusque, pour annoncer sa présence. Lorsque qu'on lui ouvrit, c'est le visage d'Harry Potter qui était là.

- Je viens pour l'emploi, dit simplement Severus.

- Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas ici pour moi, mais je suis content, j'espérais réellement que ce sois vous qui preniez le poste. répondit le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur Potter?

- Parce que je sais que vous êtes une personne fiable.

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai tué le directeur, rétorqua Snape.

- Contre votre volonté, à sa demande… Et oui, je suis au courant. C'est pour cette raison que je sais que vous ne laisserez pas ce poste sans avoir au préalable trouvé une solution à mon problème.

- De quel problème parlez-vous?

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il y a à faire.

Rendu dans le petit salon de la résidence, le survivant enleva le sort de dissimulation qui pesait sur lui. Severus vit alors des plaques rouges et des bouts de chairs pendants sur le visage du jeune homme. On aurait dit une toile de maître dont la peinture s'écaillait et décollait. La vue était horrible et aurait coupé l'appétit au plus affamé des hommes.

- C'est un remède pour ça qu'il faut trouver, reprit Potter rapidement. C'est le dernier cadeau que m'a fait Voldemort avant de disparaître définitivement. À Ste-Mangouste ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour moi.

- J'avais déjà entendu parler de se sortilège mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois les effets. Et je suis certain que le Lord n'avait prévu aucun remède pour ça.

- C'est exactement pourquoi je vous engage. Pour être celui qui trouvera la solution. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir reçu le sort, vous pourriez améliorer plus d'une vie.

- Ça c'est seulement si je trouve un antidote, ce qui n'est pas si sur.

- Mais comme vous êtes un combattant et que votre fierté est forte, je sais que vous tenterez tout pour réussir.

_Sale manipulateur, il réfléchit comme un parfait_ _Serpentard_

- Et si j'accepte, quelles seront mes conditions de travail?

- J'ai choisi cette maison parce que le sous-sol est en fait un grand laboratoire. Je crois que vous y serez très bien pour travailler et j'ai aménagé une chambre à l'étage pour vous y loger.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus sentit de la pitié l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment enduré la présence du fils de son ennemi près de lui, mais pour une fois c'était différent. Il voulait l'aider, il voulait trouver le remède qui lui rendrait sa peau de jeune homme. Et surtout, il avait besoin de se poste pour avoir un revenu.

- Ça ira, je commence quand? Demanda Snape.

- Dès que vous êtres prêt.

Dès l'après-midi, Severus arriva avec ses affaires dans la résidence de Potter. Il prit quelques minutes pour installer sa chambre puis il alla à la rencontre du jeune homme.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant de commencer les recherches, dit-il en le voyant.

- Allez-y, l'invita Harry.

- Premièrement, je dois savoir jusqu'ou vous avez des problèmes?

- De la tête au pied!

- Partout?

- Oui, partout.

- Même… en bas… là? Demanda Severus en pointant l'entre-jambe du jeune homme.

- Si vous parlez de mes parties intimes, oui, jusque là.

Severus se senti légèrement honteux d'avoir à questionner si intimement le jeune homme. Une légère teinte de rouge passa rapidement sur ses joues.

- Je croyais qu'à votre âge ce n'était plus gênant de parler de fesses et de pénis.

- N'exagérez rien Potter! C'est juste que ne croyait pas avoir à vous soigner jusque là.

- Pourtant vous vous abstenez de dire ces mots, c'est si simple, essayez… Pénis, fesses… vous voyez.

- POTTER!

Le ton avait légèrement augmenté et Harry préféra cesser de taquiner l'homme pour ne pas perdre ses chances qu'il fasse de la recherche pour lui.

- N'empêche que vous allez vraiment devoir me soigner jusque là parce que je tiens à mon équipement.

- Bien sur, le héro du peuple à besoin de tous ses atouts pour pouvoir courtiser la gente féminine qui ne rêvent que de lui.

- Petite correction, dit Harry, c'est plutôt la gente masculine qui m'intéresse.

Deux-zéro pour Potter, encore une fois le rouge passa sur les joues de l'homme habituellement froid.

- Ne me dites pas que d'apprendre que vous travaillerez pour un gay vous choque?

- Pas du tout, se reprit rapidement Severus. C'est simplement que je ne vous pensais pas de se côté.

- Et vous, de quel côté êtes-vous?

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop indiscret, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- D'accord, donc vous êtes un gay refoulé qui ne s'assume pas. Pourquoi nier qui vous êtes vraiment?

- Potter! Cessez immédiatement. Je suis ici pour trouver un remède qui vous aidera et non pour discuter de mon orientation sexuelle qui ne vous concerne absolument pas… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me décrire ce que vous ressentez, douleur, picotements ou autre.

- C'est simple, ça me démange constamment et si j'ai le malheur de me gratter, la peau décolle dans une incroyable sensation de brulure.

- Toutes les caractéristiques d'un sort réussi, le Lord avait le don pour créer des sortilèges douloureux.

- Et je suis certain que vous aurez le don d'y trouver un antidote, dit Harry sur le même ton.

- J'y travaillerai de mon mieux mais je ne garantie rien. Ces sorts sont faits pour ne pas être contré. Au pire, je vais pouvoir alléger vos souffrances avec une crème calmante.

- C'est un bon début, mais j'ai confiance en vous pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout!

Severus passa deux jours entiers enfermé dans le laboratoire. Il avait ordonné à Potter de ne pas le déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait eu la visite de sa bonne amie Hermione.

- T'as réussi à le convaincre d'accepter, dit-elle tout ébahit.

- Oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'avais placé une annonce et lorsqu'il s'est présenté, j'ai flatté son égo de Serpentard. Il ne pouvait plus refuser.

- Et il n'a pas demandé à toucher tes plaies?

- Non, c'est probablement trop dégoutant pour avoir envie de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. C'est tellement fantastique! Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre une aussi bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait été elle aussi atteint par le même sort qu'Harry. Et elle aussi ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour faire diminuer la douleur qui la traversait à chaque fois qu'on la touchait.

- Grâce à lui, bientôt toi et moi retrouverons notre peau d'avant.

- Attention Harry, rien n'est encore gagné. Ce n'est pas certain qu'il réussisse non plus.

- C'est Snape, Mione, il a trop d'orgueil pour échouer.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, tu seras trop déçu s'il n'y arrive pas.

- Mais au moins, maintenant, j'ai de l'espoir…

- Ron va être content d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Lorsque Severus daigna enfin sortir du laboratoire, quarante-huit heures plus tard, il avait une fiole contenant une substance rose à la main. Il approcha d'Harry et lui expliqua qu'il croyait que cette concoction ferait cesser les démangeaisons. Il prit quelques goutes du produit et les fient tomber sur la main du jeune homme. Dès que le liquide toucha la peau d'Harry, ce dernier se mis à hurler de douleur et les larmes lui virent aux yeux.

Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il avait pourtant testé la potion sur un chat avant de l'administrer au jeune homme et la bête avait aussitôt cessé de gémir et de se gratter. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que les résultats soient différents avec un être humain et comme s'était le cas, ça compliquait drôlement les choses. Il allait toujours devoir tester ses potions sur Harry et n'aurait pas la chance de lui épargner les souffrances d'un essai raté.

Lorsqu'Harry se calma enfin, après près de deux heures de maux, Snape lui demanda de décrire du mieux qu'il pu la douleur qu'il avait ressenti pour pouvoir avoir une idée de base pour recommencer ses recherches. Ensuite, il retourna à son laboratoire, voir ce qu'il pouvait modifier pour faire avancer son travail.

Ce n'était pas évident pour Severus de trouver une solution, puis qu'il était impossible que le résultat soit une crème car en étendant celle-ci, la peau du jeune homme arracherait. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire boire une potion parce que les effets d'une potion ingérée resteraient plus longtemps dans le système du jeune homme et en cas d'erreur, il souffrirait encore plus. Il voulait donc absolument trouver un liquide qu'il pourrait faire couler sur Potter pour l'enduire complètement si cette potion fonctionnait.

Et il savait qu'il devait faire très rapidement, il n'en avait pas avisé Harry, mais il avait entendu le Lord dire une fois que ce sort s'activait aussi sur les organes internes. Donc il était possible que le jeune homme se désintègre de l'intérieur sans le savoir, ce qui réduirait considérablement son espérance de vie. Mais il ne voulait pas lui rajouter une part d'inquiétude en lui révélant l'information.

Ça faisait maintenant quatre jours que Severus faisait des tentatives pour trouver une solution aux douleurs du jeune homme, mais rien jusqu'à présent ne l'apaisait. Ce n'était pas évident pour le chercheur, il devait essayer de penser comme Voldemort pour réussir à trouver une solution. Mais le Lord n'aurait jamais cherché de remède à un sort particulièrement douloureux, il aimait trop voir les gens souffrir jusqu'à la mort. Et il était définitivement plus complexe de chercher une solution à un sortilège qu'à une potion empoisonné. Avec un sort, tout était qu'essais et erreur tandis qu'avec une concoction, on avait un point de départ pour trouver l'antidote.

Hermione venait voir Harry à tous les jours dans l'espoir qu'il ait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle avait hâte de voir ses démangeaisons diminuer.

Lorsqu'Harry annonça à Snape que la brunette était atteinte du même mal que lui, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de maugréer un peu. Puis, il décida de tourner la situation à son avantage. C'est ainsi, qu'à la fin de la quatrième journée, il demanda à Hermione de devenir son assistante. Ainsi, à deux, ils doublaient les chances de réussite. Il du évidement piler sur son orgueil pour avouer qu'Hermione avait un talent en potion et une bonne connaissance, mais pour sauver des vies, il pensait que c'était peu cher payer.

Severus fut surprit de constater après quelques heures auprès d'Hermione, que ces symptômes à elle était beaucoup moindre que ceux d'Harry.

- Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez moins de démangeaison que Potter?

- Je calme un peu la douleur avec un analgésique moldu.

- Et ça fonctionne?

- Un peu, mais pas suffisamment, ça calme la douleur mais elle ne disparaît pas totalement.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être important de le faire.

- Pas important! Pas important! Mais votre copain Potter souffre le martyre et vous ne lui dites rien pour le soulager, constata Snape.

- Je lui en ai parlé une fois… je crois l'avoir fait en tout cas.

- Donnez-moi ce produit que j'analyse sa composition, on a peut-être le début du remède qui vous aidera tous les deux.

Hermione lui tendit le contenant d'analgésique. Severus regarda immédiatement les ingrédients.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc? Il n'y a aucune plante connu dans ces choses!

- C'est chimique, expliqua Hermione. Les chercheurs ont trouver le moyen de faire des médicaments qui font réagir certaines glandes de notre corps en fonction de ce qu'il faut régler comme douleur ou malaise.

- Et comment je fais pour travailler à partir de ses ingrédients?

- On peut aller dans une bibliothèque moldu et faire des recherches sur les produits, on pourra surement ainsi trouver par ou commencer.

Severus tiqua à l'énoncer d'aller dans un endroit moldu, ce n'était pas du tout un endroit qui lui tentait. Il proposa donc que la jeune femme et Harry aillent y faire un tour pendant que lui préparait un nouvel essai.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que tu prenais des cachets? Demanda Harry lorsqu'Hermione lui tendit deux pilules.

-J'étais certaine de t'en avoir parlé, dit-elle.

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant. C'est une bonne nouvelle si ça aide vraiment.

- Dans mon cas, ça réduit un peu la douleur sans pourtant tout enlever.

- Et c'est à partir de ça que Snape veut poursuivre les recherches? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, au moins pour trouver une façon d'éliminer complètement la douleur. C'est pour ça qu'on va à la bibliothèque, pour trouver le plus d'informations possibles sur les médicaments et les ingrédients entrant dans leur composition.

- Et si… débuta Harry, pensif.

- Quoi, si tu as une idée, dit-le, insista la jeune femme.

- Ben… Voldemort n'a certainement pas prévu qu'un sorcier utilise un remède moldu, donc, je pourrais peut-être aller voir un médecin et il me prescrirait exactement le médicament qu'il croit utile pour mon problème.

- Bien sur! Pourquoi n'y aie-je pas pensé avant? S'exclama Hermione.

- Va à la bibliothèque pendant que je vais à la clinique. On se rejoint ensuite à la maison à la fin de la journée.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

La visite du jeune homme dans une clinique ne fut pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il ne pouvait logiquement pas dire au médecin qu'il avait reçu un sortilège lorsqu'il le questionna sur son mal. Il du donc inventer qu'il s'était levé ainsi un matin sans savoir pourquoi.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous est arrivé? Insista le docteur.

- Non, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qui m'arrive, mais c'est très douloureux et j'aimerais avoir quelque chose pour soulager le mal.

- Je vais devoir prendre des prises de sang pour faire faire des analyses. C'est très étrange tout ça. Mais à première vue, je dirais que ce doit être une réaction allergique quelconque. Mais habituellement la peau ne décolle pas pour une allergie, c'est pour ça que je suis perplexe quand à votre cas… Je vais vous prescrire une crème pour soulager les démangeaisons et dès que je reçois les résultats, je verrai ce que je peux vous donner de plus.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Harry qui avait écouté attentivement le praticien.

Dès qu'il quitta le bureau, il alla dans la toilette du bâtiment et il appliqua l'onguent sur lui. Immédiatement, une sensation de fraicheur le parcourra, comme lorsqu'on applique un cube de glace sur sa peau.

Il se dépêcha donc de repartir vers chez lui pour avertir Severus de sa découverte.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de terminé… J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite viendra sous peu… Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire commence réellement… 


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Sans bon sang!

Je vous donne immédiatement la suite de l'histoire... Pour que vous ayez la chance de bien partir...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione était déjà revenue de la bibliothèque avec plusieurs bouquins et avec Snape, ils épluchaient les livres à la recherche du maximum d'informations pertinentes pour leur cas. 

- Écoutez, vous deux, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai une crème fantastique, je n'ai plus du tout de douleur avec cet onguent.

- Quoi? S'exclama Hermione

- Montrez-moi ça immédiatement, ordonna Snape.

- Tenez, c'est ce que le médecin m'a conseillé de prendre.

- Tu avais raison, Harry, dit la jeune femme. On dirait que Voldemort n'a pas pensé que les produits moldus pourraient être utiles contre ses sorts.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop rapidement, intervint l'homme. Rien ne prouve qu'avec se produit, les plaies guérirons. Pour l'instant, ça ne fait que calmer la douleur.

- Mais c'est un bon début, dit Potter.

- Peut-être, mais qui sait si ça n'empira pas la situation d'un autre côté.

- Severus a raison, fit la brunette. Mais au moins, on a un point de départ pour nos recherches.

- Exactement et je vais aller dès maintenant dans le laboratoire analyser le produit, dit l'homme en se levant.

Hermione repartie chez elle tandis qu'Harry suivit Snape dans le sous-sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Je viens vous regarder, tout simplement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de spectateur!

- Mais vous êtes tellement beau à voir travailler, tellement sexy lorsque vous êtes concentré sur vos travaux.

- Potter! Vous êtes ridicule, sortez et laissez-moi travailler tranquille, dit sèchement Snape.

- Je ne vous gênerai pas, promis. Je resterai bien sagement dans mon coin sans dire un mot.

- Potter, soupira l'homme. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?

- Pour le moment, non!

- Grrmph

Severus décida de ne plus s'occuper de la présence du jeune homme dans son laboratoire. L'ignorer, c'était probablement la meilleure solution qu'il avait car il savait qu'Harry pouvait être têtu comme une mule.

Il manipulait la crème comme s'il s'agissait d'un produit hautement explosif, prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires. Il mélangeait le produit avec plusieurs produits à lui, analysant les réactions nombreuses.

Harry le regardait travailler, sans dire un mot comme il l'avait promis mais avec le regard admiratif. Severus était tellement harmonieux lorsqu'il manipulait ces fioles et ces éprouvettes. Son regard perçant scrutait chaque réaction avec attention, son nez proéminent humait chaque vapeur et chaque parfum, ses doigts fins vérifiaient chaque texture, tout cela à la recherche de la solution.

À un certain moment, Harry éternua. Cela fit sursauter Severus qui se coupa avec la fiole qu'il avait en main.

- Ouche!

- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement le jeune homme.

- Grrmph

Une petit goute de sang était tombé dans un des chaudrons d'essais sur lesquels Severus travaillait. La réaction fut immédiate, d'abord, une fumée bleue monta en tourbillonnant, puis ensuite, de petites bulles mauves levèrent du chaudron en laissant planer une délicieuse odeur de fleurs sauvages.

Severus ne s'était pas immédiatement rendu compte de la réaction de la concoction, ni que son sang était tombé dans la marmite, il était concentré à panser son doigt pour ne pas qu'il infecte. Mais lorsqu'il huma l'odeur, il se retourna immédiatement vers le chaudron.

- Potter! Non!

Harry était déjà rendu au dessus du récipient et se préparait à y plonger un doigt. Il stoppa immédiatement son geste en regardant l'homme.

- Ne touchez jamais à une potion dont vous ne connaissez pas les effets, sermonna-t-il. Vous êtes assez mal en point comme ça, je ne voudrais pas que votre condition empire.

- Mais, on ne sait même pas par ou commencer. C'est peut-être la solution qu'il y a dans cette marmite.

- Je ne suis pas certain, faudrait tester avant.

- Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas faire d'essai autrement que sur moi, alors il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je touche, répondit-il en plongeant son doigt dans la substance mauve.

Dès qu'il toucha le contenu, une sensation agréable l'envahit, commençant par un doux picotement, puis, le jeune homme senti ses sens s'engourdir, comme s'il avait trop bu d'alcool, il se sentait saoul. Severus alla aussitôt près de lui. Il l'examina, puis, voyant que ces signes vitaux étaient normaux, il le prit et le conduisit dans un lit. Harry sombra rapidement dans un lourd sommeil dont il ne se réveilla pas le lendemain matin lorsque Snape passa le voir. Mais il fut surprit de remarquer que le corps du jeune homme ne portait plus de trace de blessure. La peau était neuve comme celle d'un petit bébé. Mais Harry était toujours dans le coma et il ne semblait pas près d'en sortir

Snape appela donc Hermione pour qu'elle vienne prendre soin de son ami. Mais elle n'eu pas la réaction qu'il aurait attendu d'elle. Au contraire, elle s'emporta contre Snape dès qu'elle su ce qui venait de se passer.

- Comment avez-vous pu le laisser toucher à cette potion?

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Toujours en train de se fourrez le nez ou il ne faut pas.

- Et moi je croyais que vous étiez plus attentionné dans vos recherches et que vous ne testeriez pas n'importe quoi sur Harry. C'est pour cette raison qu'on voulait vous engager. Pas pour que vous attentiez à sa vie.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, clama l'homme. C'est lui qui a touché sans ma permission.

- Vous avez fait ça pour vous venger de son père? C'est ça? Que c'est ignoble de votre part, je n'aurais jamais cru.

- Laissez James Potter ou il est, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je vous répète que j'avais averti Potter de ne pas toucher et qu'il n'a pas écouté mes instructions.

- Comme si je vais vous croire, je sais que vous ne l'avez jamais aimé mais je ne vous croyais pas aussi vil et abject pour vouloir vous débarrassez de lui.

- Vous ne comprenez absolument rien, Miss Granger. Vous êtes têtue et bornée. Je vous dis que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider à trouver comment on peut réveiller votre ami, vous pouvez partir.

- Oh non! Il n'est plus question que je vous laisse seul avec lui. Vous ne tenterez rien d'autre sur lui sans avoir eu mon autorisation.

- Grrmph, soupira Severus.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait endurer cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir appeler finalement. Mais c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en voyant le jeune homme dans le coma.

Il lui montra alors la potion qu'Harry avait touchée. Elle l'examina un peu avant de lui demander quels ingrédients entraient dans la composition. Severus lui énuméra tout sauf la goute de sang qui était tombé lorsqu'il s'était coupé.

- C'est étrange, cet arome, invitant, envoutant même…

- Non! Cria Snape en prenant la main de la jeune femme. N'allez surtout pas y toucher à votre tour.

- Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi serrez-vous mon poignet ainsi? Lâchez-moi immédiatement.

Severus comprit alors un des effets de la potion. Elle envahissait les sens… Mais pourquoi elle ne faisait pas aussi effet sur lui, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

La concoction fait effet sur les plaies, mais faut que je trouve le moyen de la neutraliser pour qu'elle ne cause pas de perte de conscience.

- Alors je dois en prendre, dit Hermione.

- Non, pas maintenant, on ne sait pas comment vous réagirez et je ne veux pas vous voir tomber dans le coma vous aussi.

- Mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement que de tester, nous avons aucun autre points de départ

- Vous allez refaire une potion, comme celle que j'avais faite et ensuite, nous travaillerons à partir d'échantillon pour voir comment elle réagira.

Hermione se mit rapidement à la tâche et fit exactement ce que Severus avait fait la veille. Plus d'une heure passa et la concoction n'eut jamais la même réaction, ni fumée tourbillonnante bleu, ni bulle mauve, ni arome invitant.

Severus eu immédiatement un éclair.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… Et si c'était la solution! Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est beaucoup trop simpliste.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce charabia, mais elle n'osa pas interrompre Snape dans ses pensées puisqu'elle sentait qu'il venait réellement de découvrir la solution. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit conjurer une lame et faire une entaille dans sa main, elle cria.

- Hey! Non! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- J'ai trouvé, regardez, dit simplement l'homme en portant sa main au dessus du chaudron bouillonnant.

- Mais … Comment ce fait-il que votre sang ait été dans la potion hier?

- C'est à cause de Potter, il a éternué et je me suis coupé. La potion sans mon sang n'est rien d'autre qu'une très bonne eau aseptisante que je comptais utiliser pour nettoyer les plaies de votre ami avant qu'il ne fasse plus d'infection, mais avec ce petit ajout, la réaction est tout autre.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, alors votre sang aurait des propriétés curatives… hey, mais… seuls les vampires ont de telles propriétés curatives dans leur sang.

- Félicitation Miss Granger, vous venez de découvrir la vérité sur moi et si ce que je crois est vrai, vous regretterez d'avoir croisé ma route très bientôt.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Grace à vous on va pouvoir retrouver notre peau d'avant.

- Êtes-vous prête à plusieurs sacrifices pour cela? Demanda-t-il avec un regard inquiétant.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Répondit-elle, inquiète.

Severus soupira. Il ne savait pas comment dire à la jeune femme ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Tout était tellement clair pour lui, mais elle, est-ce qu'elle accepterait une telle condition? Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- Si mes calculs sont bons, dit-il en cherchant ses mots, vous serez… vous devrez… vous deviendrez…

- Cessez de tourner autour de la marmite et dites ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois vous faire boire de mon sang pour faire cesser le sort, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais… Je croyais que c'était la façon de faire pour faire d'une personne un calice?

- Voilà tout le problème et votre ami Potter est dans le coma et si je ne fais pas de lui mon calice dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant l'absorption de mon sang, il mourra.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, alors?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il ne faut pas qu'ingérer du sang pour devenir calice, il faut aussi l'union. Et même si votre copain est gay, je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait envie de passer le reste de ses jours à mon… service.

- Harry comprendra que vous avez fait ça pour lui sauver la vie. Il ne dira rien contre vous et acceptera sa nouvelle position j'en suis certaine.

- J'aimerais avoir votre assurance, dit Snape en soupirant. Et n'oubliez pas que c'est aussi bon pour vous.

Hermione ne répondit rien sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité pour elle aussi. C'était quelque chose de gros qu'elle allait devoir faire. Elle savait tout ce qu'impliquait la vie de calice pour avoir fait des recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais était-elle prête à tout sacrifier pour retrouver sa beauté? Le calice ne devait pas s'éloigner du vampire pour ne pas nuire à sa santé et il devait être toujours disponible pour un don de sang autant que pour assouvir les besoins sexuels de son maître. Il devenait en quelque sorte un esclave pour le vampire. Elle avait déjà lu la possibilité pour un vampire d'avoir plus d'un calice, mais c'était chose très rare. Seuls les plus mauvais vampires, ceux qui sont à la recherche de gloire et pouvoir faisaient plus d'un calice. On en parlait rarement dans les livres, puisqu'il fallait utiliser des sorts de magie noire pour pouvoir faire plusieurs calices.

Severus, quant à lui, pensait à ce que la situation lui obligeait de faire. Il devait prendre une décision rapidement avant que la vie du jeune homme ne l'abandonne. Il n'avait jamais voulu de calice, mais maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. À moins de vouloir laisser mourir le héro de la société. Mais prendre un calice c'était accepté d'avoir toujours quelqu'un dans sa vie, de ne plus pouvoir chasser comme avant, d'avoir que son calice comme partenaire. Était-il prêt à tous ses sacrifices? Sa conscience lui indiquait qu'il devait prendre le jeune homme sous son aile, mais sa conscience n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et qu'il l'avait toujours détesté. Pourrait-il faire abstraction de qui était le jeune homme et en prendre soin comme il le fallait?

Hermione repensa à son désir de fonder une famille et d'avoir un emploi dans la recherche scientifique. Était-elle prête à dire adieux à ses rêves, à ses projets? Voulait-elle vraiment sacrifier le reste de sa vie pour retrouver sa peau d'avant? Ou bien serait-il mieux d'attendre dans l'espoir que Snape trouve peut-être un jour le remède pour elle? La décision était complexe à prendre et demanderait beaucoup de réflexion.Mais Severus la ramena à la réalité.

- Le temps passe… Je fais quoi pour Potter? C'est à vous que revient la décision.

- Je … faites-le! C'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il décide pour moi, alors faites de lui votre calice.

- Souhaitons que ce soit la bonne décision, dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry.

Hermione se leva pour suivre Snape mais il l'arrêta.

- Non, je veux être seul avec lui pour faire le rituel.

Hermione resta donc dans le salon, seule avec ses pensées pendant que Severus faisait de Harry un calice. Elle vit un livre dans la bibliothèque qui attira son attention « Vampire et Calice, la vie à deux »

Elle regarda la table des matières :

>Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire?

>Qu'est-ce qu'un calice?

>Rites et unions

>Obligation du vampire et calice.

>Les vampires dans le temps

Elle alla directement au dernier chapitre par curiosité.

« De tous les temps les vampires existent. Chacun à sa personnalité propre. Certains ont préférer se faire connaître tandis que d'autre préféraient garder l'anonymat concernant leur état. En général, les vampires choisissent des calices consentants mais certains, comme le compte Drucker, abusèrent de leur victime pour les faire siens. Le compte Drucker avait l'habitude de donner du vin contenant un peu de son sang à ses convives, ainsi il les contraignait à devoir se donner à lui dans les vingt-quatre heures ou ils mourraient. Le compte Drucker est celui qui est connu pour avoir eu le plus de calices, plus d'une centaine à son service. Bien souvent, il les rejetait après peu de temps, les condamnant à une mort atroce pour se débarrasser d'eux. »

_C'est ignoble_, pensa la jeune femme.

« Le Lord Sémal fut tout aussi horrible avec ses nombreux calices, les soumettant à l'esclavage le plus rude, sans leur porter le moindre attention. »

_J'espère que Snape sera un peu mieux qu'eux._

« Il est généralement impossible pour le vampire d'avoir plus d'un calice, mais des recherches ont démontré que lorsque le vampire fait un certain rituel avant de prendre l'autre, alors que les astres étaient aligné d'une certaine façon, il devenait possible d'avoir plus d'une source pour le vampire. Comme le rituel demandé est un acte jugé barbare par plusieurs, seuls les vampires d'une cruauté incroyable ont osé le faire jusqu'à présent. Lorsque le vampire à plus d'un calice, la norme de protection que doit le vampire à son calice diminue, c'est pour ça qu'on a pu voir dans le passé des vampires agir de façon violente et brutale avec leurs supposés protégés »

_Je ne sais pas si Snape acceptera de faire le rituel pour que je puisse reprendre ma peau d'avant? _

Elle était toujours dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit un cri venir de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que votre engin fait dans mon cul?

- Potter, calmez-vous!

- NON, RECULEZ, JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR M'APPROCHER, PERVERS!

Hermione couru vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte qu'elle referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle réalisa que les deux hommes étaient nus.

-Hermione, appela Harry.

La jeune femme repoussa la porte de la chambre mais garda les yeux vers le sol.

- Je vous laisse lui expliquer, dit Snape en sortant de la pièce.

- M'expliquer quoi? Demanda le jeune homme, impatient de comprendre. Tu es de manigance avec lui, tu savais qu'il voulait me violer?

- Ce n'est pas si simple Harry, regarde-toi, tu n'as plus de plaies.

Le jeune homme regarda son corps et fut surprit de découvrir qu'elle disait vrai. Plus aucune trace du sort qu'il avait reçu.

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Snape à essayé de me violer.

- Il… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si tu t'habillais, je serais plus à l'aise pour t'expliquer la situation.

Harry passa un boxer en vitesse et s'installa pour écouter ce que son amie avait à dire.

Hermione lui raconta que Snape était en fait un vampire et qu'il avait du faire de lui son calice après qu'Harry ait prit par mégarde le sang de se dernier. Elle lui parla de son coma et de la décision qu'elle avait du prendre pour lui sauver la vie.

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle eut terminé son histoire. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était maintenant rendu le calice de Snape. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il n'aurait plus le choix sur sa vie. Il ne pouvait croire que c'était ça, sa récompense pour avoir sauver le monde sorcier de Voldemort.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Vous savez quoi faire pour me le faire savoir… 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Sans bon sang!

Merci pour les commentaires reçus, j'apprécie toujours les lire et m'y référer lors de l'écriture.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Severus avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour sauver le jeune homme. Mais il n'était pas convaincu que c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Surtout après avoir vu la crise que Potter avait faite en découvrant qu'il le baisait. Il avait agit rapidement sans prendre le temps de trop réfléchir car la situation était urgente, mais maintenant, après coup, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de laisser le jeune homme à ses blessures. Il n'aurait eu qu'à dire qu'il était mort du sort envoyé par le Lord, des blessures de guerre. Mais sa conscience ne l'aurait pas laissé tranquille s'il n'avait rien fait alors qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Non! Il aurait été incapable de laisser mourir Potter. Et maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, il avait fait de lui son calice et il devait le protéger et en prendre soins. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour son avenir. 

Il marchait de long en large dans sa chambre tout en maugréant contre la situation, contre Potter et contre cette maudite annonce qui l'avait amené ici. Si seulement il n'avait pas été obligé de tuer le directeur, si McGonagall ne l'avait pas renvoyé, s'il n'avait pas été à court de gallions, il n'aurait pas été obligé de faire tout cela.

Dans l'autre pièce, Hermione faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour consoler son ami. Elle lui répétait que Severus avait fait cela pour son bien, pour qu'il puisse vivre. Mais rien ne changeait le fait qu'il était maintenant le calice de Snape et qu'il ne pouvait plus changer sa destiné.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé, Mione, disait Potter, comment veux-tu que je passe ma vie avec lui? Il est tellement injuste envers moi, il me voit comme un enfant gâté et non comme l'homme mature que je suis.

- Ce ne sera pas facile les premiers temps, mais vous vous habituerez l'un à l'autre. De plus, sa condition de vampire fait qu'il n'aura pas le choix de prendre soins de toi.

- J'aurais du me douter qu'il était une sale créature.

- Arrête! Tu parles comme Malfoy. C'est un être humain quand même et il ne doit pas être si pire que ça puisqu'il t'a sauvé la vie.

- Mione, soupira le jeune homme. C'est Snape… Réalises-tu que je vais devoir passer le reste de mes jours avec lui. C'est terrifiant.

- Vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître et à vous apprécier. Il faut que tu fasses un effort, Harry. Au moins en reconnaissance de ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

- Tu veux que je le remercie aussi d'avoir décidé de gâcher ma vie?

- Non Harry, ça c'est à moi que tu le dois. C'est moi qui aie prise la décision, qui lui a dit de le faire. Alors tes critiques vont à moi, dit brusquement la jeune femme.

Severus se promenait toujours de long en large dans sa chambre. Il avait maintenant besoin de boire et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas retourner dans la pièce d'à côté pour réclamer son besoin vital. Il entendait des brides de conversation et savait que Potter n'était pas du tout enchanté par la situation.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Snape avait besoin de sang et plus Harry, en tant que calice, se sentait mal. Il ressentait le besoin que son vampire avait et il s'affaiblissait au même rythme que ce dernier.

Severus avait maintenant les yeux rouges et ses canines étaient déjà sorties, prêtes à mordre pour se rassasier. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller demander son du. C'était ça ou il risquerait de devenir une bête dangereuse et meurtrière et il ne le voulait pas.

Toc Toc

- Potter, c'est urgent, dit-il en ouvrant lui-même la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Vous n'avez pas eu assez de foutre votre engin dans mon cul? Vous en voulez plus?

- J'ai besoin de ma ration de sang, maintenant, dit-il brusquement.

Severus avait peine à se retenir de sauter au cou de son calice. Il sentait déjà l'odeur du sang et devait user de tout son contrôle.

- Parce qu'en plus de mon cul, vous voulez me sucer?

Hermione remarqua que Snape ne se sentait pas bien. Elle vu qu'il avait les yeux rouges et les dents prêtes à mordre. Elle essaya de calmer son ami.

- Harry, s'il te plaît! Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Et là c'est urgent que tu lui donnes sa ration.

- C'est ça, prends pour lui en plus.

- Il faut le faire… Maintenant!, ordonna le vampire.

- Non, il n'en est pas question, j'ai jamais voulu être le calice d'un vampire.

- Potter! Il va falloir accepter et très rapidement, dit Severus en s'approchant de lui.

Harry voulu reculer pour que Snape ne le touche pas mais Hermione se plaça derrière lui en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Puis d'une voix rassurante, elle lui dit :

- J'ai lu que c'était très plaisant pour le calice, ce don de sang.

Coincé, le jeune homme ne pu se sauver et Snape le prit par les deux bras et se pencha sur lui.

L'entrée des crocs fit à peine sursauter Harry et rapidement une sensation agréable l'envahit. Un sentiment de bien être incroyable qui le mena près de l'orgasme, mais Snape arrêta juste avant. Il bredouilla ensuite un faible merci et quitta la pièce.

- Puis? Demanda Hermione. Ce n'était pas si pire finalement?

Harry se sentait trop faible pour pouvoir répondre à son amie, il se laissa choir sur le sofa le plus près et tomba immédiatement endormi.

Hermione sorti de la pièce et rencontra Snape dans le salon.

- Il doit dormir, je suppose…

- Oui, il s'est assoupi dès que vous êtes sorti.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de boire beaucoup mais c'était trop pour une première fois. J'aurais du en prendre moins.

- Il va s'y faire, répondit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas certain que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

- Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour tout réaliser, ensuite, tout ira bien. Harry finira bien par admettre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Severus avait l'air pensif, pas trop convaincu de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Et il avait aussi une autre inquiétude…

- Et vous?

- Moi quoi, demanda Hermione.

- Que voulez-vous faire?

- Bien… Je… J'ai bien réfléchit et je crois que je vais attendre un peu. Peut-être trouverez-vous le remède qu'il me faut.

- D'accord, alors je retourne au laboratoire, voir ce que je peux faire…

Les trois jours suivants, Harry resta enfermé dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas voir personne, surtout pas Snape. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était maintenant rendu calice et gardait espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais le troisième matin, il ressenti un besoin intense qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Un besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus urgent en lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Snape entra dans la pièce, sans frapper et avec les yeux rouges, qu'il comprit. Il avait ressenti le besoin de boire de son vampire. Il ne pouvait plus nier maintenant, le lien était bel et bien créé, il était calice de Snape.

Severus se senti encore mieux après cette deuxième prise de sang que la première fois. Il se sentait revigoré, fortifié. C'est avec cette grande énergie qu'il retourna au sous-sol pour faire ses expériences dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Il se devait de faire vite, puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à cracher du sang, ce qui voulait dire que ces organes internes étaient atteints. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement ou bien il serait dans l'obligation d'en faire son calice elle-aussi. Et le rituel à faire n'était pas des plus jolis mais lorsqu'il était mangemort, il avait vu pire.

Harry avait passé les trois derniers jours à réfléchir sur son avenir. À ce demander ce qu'il ferait en tant que calice. À essayer de trouver une solution pour le sortir de ce guêpier mais aucune solution logique ne se présentait. Et lorsqu'il ressenti le besoin que Severus avait de boire, il ne pu qu'accepter sa nouvelle condition. Après avoir prit un peu de repos, il descendit voir le vampire.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en le voyant.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre quelques minutes, je suis sur la fin d'une potion qui demande toute mon attention.

Harry attendit donc sagement que Snape ait fini sa concoction. Pendant que ce dernier travaillait, le jeune homme le détaillait, ses mains allongés qui travaillaient finement, ses gestes qu'il faisait si harmonieusement qu'on aurait dit une danse… Finalement, se dit Harry, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir tombé sur Snape. La situation aurait pu être bien pire encore. Surtout lorsqu'il imagina Malfoy fils en vampire. Il secoua alors la tête de découragement.

C'est à se moment que Severus choisi pour le ramener à la réalité.

- De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle?

- De tout, je dois savoir.

- C'est vague, tu veux commencer par quoi?

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous attendez de moi exactement.

- Premièrement, je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer, on va être assez intime pour ça. Ensuite, ta condition demande que tu reste toujours près de moi, si tu t'éloignes trop longtemps, tu t'affaibliras ainsi que moi.

- Est-ce que je pourrai aller voir mes amis?

- Oui, ce sera possible mais peu de temps, quelques heures ou je devrai aller avec toi.

- Ça me va.

- Ensuite, j'ai besoin de boire de ton sang quotidiennement, ainsi, je ne serai pas obliger d'en prendre une grande quantité et tu te sentiras moins faible après. Et si possible, j'aimerais prendre ma dose le matin, au levé.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois faire?

- J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi pour pouvoir dormir, ça fait trois nuits que je ne peux pas fermer l'œil. J'aimerais donc que tu partages mon lit.

Harry avala de travers, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Dormir avec un homme ne le dérangeait pas, il était gay. Mais Snape… C'était un gros sacrifice à faire et il n'était pas certain de vouloir véritablement le faire, même s'il n'avait pas le choix.

Severus vit sa réaction et immédiatement, il ressenti le besoin de prendre Potter contre lui pour le rassurer. Harry sursauta au contact, mais rapidement, il se senti apaisé par cette étreinte. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour ressenti. Un bien être incroyable qui apaise autant l'esprit que le corps, qui enlève toutes tensions. Inconsciemment, il se blotti un peu plus contre l'homme et Severus resserra son étreinte. De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Snape se souvienne de l'urgence de trouver un remède pour Hermione.

- Peux-tu aller appeler ton amie, on va tester cette potion pour elle.

- Je reviens, dit le jeune homme en partant vers la cheminé.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec la brunette derrière lui.

- J'ai concocté un onguent, on va tester sur ta main et on verra ce que ça donne, lui dit Snape en la voyant.

Elle prit alors le contenant qu'il lui tendait et en déposa un peu sur sa peau. Le liquide ne lui causait aucune douleur, heureusement. Elle massa tout doucement pour ne pas faire lever la peau mais assez pour faire pénétrer le mélange. Puis elle attendit, rien ne se produisait, aucune démangeaison, mais aucun signe de rétablissement non plus.

Severus reprit le contenant et y ajouta une pincée de poudre blanche et mélangea avant de lui retendre le pot.

Elle appliqua le nouveau produit sur son autre main. Elle senti alors une légère chaleur envahir son membre, une chaleur qui monta jusqu'au coude. En regardant son bras, elle vit sa peau se ratatiner jusqu'à tomber comme une pelure.

- Il faudra faire encore des tests, soupira Snape. J'aurais pourtant cru que de mettre de la poudre d'os de licorne aurait eu de bons résultats.

Hermione toussa longuement et du sang sorti.

- Le temps presse de plus en plus, dit l'homme en la voyant.

- C'est correct, on va y arrivé, répondit Hermione, qui désirait rester le plus positif possible.

- Harry, reprit Snape, va me trouver un bébé sombral et un bébé licorne, c'est urgent.

- D'accord, fit le jeune homme qui ne savait pas pourquoi le vampire avait besoin de ces créatures.

Severus retourna à ses chaudrons, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin la solution au problème de la jeune femme. Mais il savait que son temps était compté. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour trouver la solution sinon faudrait attendre un mois avant que les astres ne se retrouvent alignés convenablement pour le rituel.

Avant le retour d'Harry, il eu le temps de faire encore trois essais sur la jeune femme. Un la brula intensément, un autre augmenta les démangeaisons et le dernier fit pousser des furoncles horribles.

C'était peine perdue, il devait maintenant la convaincre de devenir calice ou bien elle allait mourir dans les jours qui viennent.

- Hermione, débuta-t-il. Il faut que tu considères la possibilité de devenir calice à ton tour. Que mon sang te sauve.

- Je peux attendre encore un peu. Peut-être trouvera-t-on la solution.

- Les astres sont bien positionnés ce soir pour le rituel et je crains que si on attend encore, tu ne puisses vivre jusqu'à ce que les astres soient de nouveaux bien alignés.

Le visage de la jeune femme changea. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensée à cette solution depuis qu'elle avait prit la décision pour son ami. Elle ne s'était pas questionné à savoir ce qu'elle ferait si elle n'en avait pas le choix. Mais maintenant, elle devait prendre sa décision au plus vite.

Severus ne voulait pas briser le silence qui s'installait. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait besoin de réfléchir. Et il savait qu'elle était assez logique, en général, pour prendre la bonne décision.

Hermione hésitait, elle ne voulait pas vraiment devenir calice à son tour. Elle n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de partager son conjoint. Elle voulait l'exclusivité. De plus, elle se doutait bien que Snape était gay lui aussi, puis qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'il avait eu à sauver Harry. Que ferait-elle, elle, une fille, parmi deux gays? Pourrait-elle avoir autant de soins et attention qu'elle en aurait besoin? Serait-elle vraiment aimée comme toutes femmes rêvent de l'être?

Severus attendait la réponse de la jeune femme avait impatience. Le rituel demandait un certain temps de préparation et il souhaitait ne pas être à court de temps. Il espérait aussi qu'Harry réussisse à trouver ce qu'il lui avait demandé, sinon, il faudrait patienter pour faire le rituel. Mais il ne savait pas si la maladie donnerait cette chance à la jeune femme.

Hermione regardait Severus. Il n'était pas un premier prix de beauté, mais il n'était pas une laideur non plus. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait l'aimer et l'apprécier. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait connu de lui en tant qu'enseignant qui l'aidait dans ses réflexions. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un homme froid, un homme sans émotion, sans sentiment. Pourrait-il être l'amant passionné qu'elle rêvait de trouver? Serait-il l'homme compréhensif qu'elle désirait? Elle n'en savait rien.

Harry arriva finalement. Il avait ce que Severus lui avait demandé. Il posa les deux petites créatures dans un coin de la pièce et alla retrouver les deux adultes.

- Puis? Quoi de nouveau? Une formule à fonctionné?

- Non pas encore, répondit Snape.

Puis, l'adulte lui expliqua qu'il avait offert à Hermione de devenir elle aussi calice. Aussitôt, Harry se surprit à être jaloux. Il ne voulait pas partager son homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, mais il se sentait très mal.

Snape le prit contre lui et lui expliqua que le lien qui avait été créé entre eux était fort. C'était la cause de sa jalousie. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'avec le rituel, le lien serait un peu moins fort et permettrait la cohabitation de deux calices sous le même toit. Il expliqua aussi que c'était probablement la seule chance de sauver son amie.

Harry ne voulait certainement pas qu'Hermione meure, mais il n'était pas vraiment prêt à partager le sentiment de bien être qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était assez complexe dans sa tête. Le matin même, il aurait tout donné pour voir son rôle de calice lui être enlevé et se retrouver le plus loin possible de Snape. Et maintenant, quelques heures plus tard, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de l'homme et il voulait le garder pour lui seul.

Severus serrait fort Harry contre lui, pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que la situation ne changerait pas pour autant. Qu'il serait quand même là pour lui. Qu'il serait là pour le protéger.

Hermione vit que les deux hommes étaient blottis un contre l'autre. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle ferait avec eux. C'était certain, ce n'était pas sa place à elle. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir rejeté à chaque fois qu'elle verrait les deux hommes se câliner entre eux. Sa décision était maintenant prise.

- Je préfère attendre, on va surement trouver la solution rapidement, je ne perds pas espoir, dit-elle en brisant le silence.

- Et si on ne la trouve pas, rétorqua Snape. Tu ne pourras probablement pas te rendre jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

- Je prends le risque, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour le moment.

Harry ne disait pas un mot, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il était content de savoir qu'il garderait son homme pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que rien n'arrive à son amie, mais il se sentait un peu égoïste.

Severus senti une pression de plus descendre sur lui. Il avait maintenant l'obligation de trouver une solution au plus vite, avant que l'état de la jeune femme ne soit trop catastrophique. Il se leva donc et retourna à ses chaudrons, il y avait certainement un remède et il le trouverait.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… En espérant qu'il vous ait plu… Vous pouvez me le faire savoir par le petit bouton en bas… 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Sans bon sang!

Merci pour les commentaires reçus, j'apprécie toujours les lire et m'y référer lors de l'écriture.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le premier soir ou Harry s'installa dans le lit de Snape, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie que le vampire veuille plus qu'un simple contact. Il n'avait pas vraiment le gout de lui offrir son postérieur surtout, que d'habitude, c'était lui le dominant. Mais comme c'était la norme dans les relations vampire\calice, c'était Snape le dominant dans le couple et jamais ce ne serait différent. Il savait qu'il s'y habituerait mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas prêt à recommencer l'expérience, même si étrangement, il n'avait pas eu de douleur à sa première fois.

Il se demanda combien de temps Snape avait prit pour le préparer lors du rituel, car il était évident qu'il avait reçu une préparation puis qu'aucune douleur n'était venu le déranger, seule une sensation d'étirement de son anus l'avait dérangé, mais cette sensation était normal puisqu'aucun de ses partenaires ne l'avait prit auparavant.

Severus avait la possibilité de ressentir ce que son calice ressentait et ainsi, il su qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop rapide avec lui. Qu'il était mieux d'attendre un peu avant de lui demander de lui offrir son postérieur. Il en conclu que pour pouvoir enfin prendre le jeune homme à nouveau, il devrait lui faire la court pour que ce dernier ait envie de lui et s'offre de son plein gré.

Mais Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer la carte de la séduction bien longtemps, en général, un verre suffisait et les hommes ou les femmes, selon son désir du jour, tombait dans son lit pour une aventure d'une nuit. Mais connaissant le Gryffondor, il se doutait bien qu'un verre ne suffirait pas. Il ne savait pas par ou commencer et son désir l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Harry attendait patiemment Snape dans son lit, comme il l'avait demandé. Il était nerveux et avait hâte de pouvoir s'endormir, parce qu'il espérait que le vampire ne tente rien lorsqu'il dormirait.

Severus entra dans la chambre et s'installa à côté d'Harry dans le lit, il posa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, il ne se passera rien si tu ne le désires pas, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Harry leva les yeux, surprit que l'autre ait comprit son inquiétude.

- J'ai la faculté de ressentir ce que tu ressens autant que de lire en toi, ça vient avec le lien.

Harry eut un sursaut de panique.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça non plus, je n'utiliserai pas mes privilèges pour abuser de toi ou pour t'intimider. Seulement, lorsque ce que tu ressens est très fort, je ne peux l'ignorer.

Severus avait accentué son étreinte sur le jeune homme. Il avait besoin de se contact physique avec lui. C'était un complément au sang qu'il devait boire chaque jour pour rester en santé.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi en silence durant de longues minutes, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme contre l'épaule de Snape.

Le lendemain matin, Harry donna à son compagnon sa dose d'hémoglobine quotidienne puis il alla à la douche. Il se sentait légèrement honteux car il avait jouit pendant que Snape buvait à son cou. Il avait beau essayé d'analyser la situation, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant dans le fait de se faire vider d'une quantité de sang. Mais son membre n'était pas de son avis puis que juste à la pensée, il se leva et devint rigide.

_Il me touche à peine, il n'y a que ses dents contre mon cou_pensa le jeune homme_. Pourquoi faut-il que ça me fasse autant d'effet? Ce n'est pas normal, même mes anciens partenaires n'avaient pas fait mieux. Et la force de ma jouissance n'a jamais été aussi forte, pourtant, il ne me caressait même pas._

Severus retourna au laboratoire dès qu'il eut fini de boire sa quantité de sang. Il voulait profiter de la journée pour faire le plus d'expériences possibles.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, elle avait le teint livide et s'était encore une fois affaibli. Snape décida qu'à partir de maintenant, elle habiterait dans la maison. Ça serait moins compliqué pour les essais de potions et elle n'aurait pas à perdre d'énergie à venir les rejoindre à tous les jours. Ainsi, elle épargnerait ses forces pour tenter de survivre le plus longtemps possible.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Ron arriva pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Salut vieux frère!

- Salut Ron, je suis content de te voir.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, dit le rouquin. Alors je suis venu moi-même aux sources.

- Je vais bien, dit Harry qui ne savait pas comment annoncer à l'autre son nouveau statut.

- Bien, je vois que tu n'as plus de plaies, Snape aurait-il réussi à trouver la solution? Pourtant j'ai vu Mione hier et elle était faible et mal en point.

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, débuta Harry.

- Allons! Dis-moi ce qui ce passe.

- Snape a bien trouvé une solution, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure. Disons qu'il l'a découverte par erreur et Hermione n'est pas prête à cette solution.

- C'est quoi? Questionna le roux.

- Tu te souviens du cours sur les vampires que nous avons vu à l'école?

- Ne me dit pas que la chauve-souris est un vampire!

Harry soupira, il chercha ses mots pour dire la vérité à Ron sans que ce dernier panique.

- Bien, il l'est et c'est grâce à ça qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans ta guérison qu'il soit un buveur de sang.

- Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui c'est passé, déclara Harry, mais j'ai vu une potion ou une goutte de son sang était tombé par erreur. C'est cette goutte qui m'a guérit. Mais j'ai ensuite tombé dans le coma car sans le vouloir, il a fait de moi son calice.

Ron sursauta en entendant les derniers mots de son ami.

- Il a quoi? Mais c'est impossible, Harry, tu ne peux pas être son calice. Je croyais que seul ceux qui étaient consentants pouvaient devenir calice et tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe. Dès qu'il y a absorption de sang, le vampire a vingt-quatre heures pour terminer le rituel.

- Que se passe-t-il après?

- Si le rituel n'est pas exécuté, le calice meurt.

- Et… Le rituel… Ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Oui, Ron, confirma Harry, il faut qu'il y ait relation sexuelle entre le vampire et son compagnon.

Le roux grimaça, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Snape pouvant avoir des relations sexuelles de quelconque ordre de que soit, ni avec un homme, ni avec une femme. Il voyait l'ancien mangemort plus comme un être froid et totalement inactif dans se domaine.

Harry laissait le silence planer, il voyait bien que son ami essayait d'analyser la situation et il voulait lui laisser le temps de bien saisir avant de parler. Mais Ron fut le premier à briser le silence.

- Attends une minute! Tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé dans le coma… Il t'a prit alors qu'il ne savait pas si tu étais consentant?

- Hermione a prit la décision pour moi, elle lui a dit de le faire. C'était ça ou la mort.

- Tu es certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative?

- Non Ron, c'était la seule solution, la meilleure chose à faire dans mon cas.

- Mais pour elle, un vampire ne peut pas avoir plus d'un calice, si je me souviens bien.

- Il y a une solution, mais ces très rare que les vampires l'utilisent car le rituel demande le sacrifice d'animaux et quelques formules de magie noire.

Ron grimaça à nouveau.

- N'en dit pas plus, c'est horrible. Hermione n'acceptera jamais.

- Et pourtant, elle devra se faire à l'idée si elle désire vivre. Parce que ce n'est pas certain que Snape réussisse à trouver un remède. Malgré tout son bon vouloir, dit Harry.

- Il y a certainement une solution?

- C'est ce que Severus essaie de trouver, mais le temps est compté, malheureusement. La seule chose qui nous aide présentement, c'est une lotion moldu qui réduit la douleur.

- Et il reste combien de temps pour trouver un antidote?

- On ne sait pas, ça dépends de la dégradation de ses tissus. Mais on sait que ces organes internes sont maintenant atteints. Il faut donc faire rapidement.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider? Demanda Ron.

- Non, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre après les essais de Severus.

À ce moment, Snape sorti de son laboratoire avec une fiole à la main. Il se dirigea vers la pièce ou était couché Hermione. Il entra puis s'approcha de la jeune femme. Ensuite il fit couler quelques gouttes du produit sur la main frêle devant lui. Aussitôt, le membre se tordit et la brunette hurla de douleur.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la pièce en courant pour voir ce qui arrivait. Le roux s'agenouilla auprès de son amie tandis qu'Harry regarda son compagnon et vit dans son regard qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir enfin réussi à trouver le remède.

Le jeune Weasley ne savait quoi faire pour aider son amie. Il n'osait pas y toucher de peur d'aggraver la plaie. Il se releva d'un coup et sauta sur l'homme en noir, l'agrippant par le collet.

- Fait quelque chose, hurla-t-il. Elle souffre. Donnez-lui immédiatement quelque chose qui la calmera.

Harry s'approcha de son ami et le fit lâcher prise.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Ron. Severus fait du mieux qu'il peut. Il faut attendre, la douleur finira par s'estomper.

Le jeune homme avait raison, deux heures après avoir touché le produit, Hermione cessa de gémir et s'endormie.

- Pourquoi ne teste-t-il pas ses produits sur lui avant de le faire sur les autres? Suggéra le roux.

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien, répondit Harry. Il n'a pas reçu le sort, il ne réagirait pas de la même façon.

- Bouse de Troll, il doit bien y avoir une meilleure solution, soupira Ron.

- Peut-être, mais tant qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

La crise qu'avait fait Hermione l'avait tellement affaibli, que Severus n'osa pas tester une autre potion sur elle cette journée là. Il préférait attendre qu'elle ait retrouvé quelques forces avant de faire une nouvelle tentative. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de travailler sans relâche dans son laboratoire. Il était déterminé à trouver une solution et il y travailla jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il cessa seulement lorsque vint le moment de prendre sa dose quotidienne de sang.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit près de son partenaire, se dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu as passé toute la nuit debout, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et j'ai maintenant plus d'un produit à tester. Espérons que la réponse soit parmi l'un d'eux.

Severus s'approcha du cou de son compagnon et après avoir donné quelques coups de langue au bon endroit, il mordit en douceur et se ravitailla. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les deux hommes se levèrent et se rendirent au chevet de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, dit Harry. Bien dormi?

- B'jour, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Si vous êtes encore désireuse de poursuivre les recherches, dit rapidement Snape, nous allons commencer immédiatement.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle.

Le vampire fit apparaître plusieurs fioles de plusieurs couleurs devant lui. Il en choisi une au contenu jaune et enleva le bouchon, une odeur horriblement forte se dégagea du contenant. Il la tendit à la jeune femme en lui demanda de tremper un doigt dedans.

Rien, rien ne se produisit, ni douleur, ni bien-être.

Il prit ensuite une autre fiole, le produit à l'intérieur était orangé et ressemblait drôlement à de l'huile. Il la tendit à la jeune femme avec les mêmes instructions.

Le liquide tourna rapidement au noir et la fiole exposa. Mais Hermione ne ressenti rien de bien différent que son état habituel.

Il prit une troisième fiole, dont le liquide était rouge sang et l'offrit encore une fois à la jeune femme avec les mêmes instructions.

Cette fois, une réaction sur la peau de la jeune femme eut lieu. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction attendue de tous. Au contraire, la peau d'Hermione se mit à se décomposer sur son doigt.

Severus soupira et extirpa la dernière fiole qu'il avait de préparé. Un liquide bleu boucanant légèrement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fiole, une douce odeur fraiche en sorti.

Dès que la jeune femme toucha le contenu, elle fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Harry, qui avait déjà vu la réanimation cardio-respiratoire au temps où il allait à l'école moldu, s'exécuta immédiatement pour sauver son amie. Severus était près de lui et paniquait. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et ne comprenait même pas ce qui venait d'arriver à la jeune femme.

Après quelques secondes, le cœur d'Hermione recommença à battre. Harry soupira de soulagement.

- C'était moins une, dit-il. Un peu plus et on te perdait, Mione.

Il lui expliqua ensuite ce qui s'était passé.

- Merci, Harry. Je t'en dois une maintenant.

- Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

- Harry, intervint Snape, il faudrait laisser Hermione dormir un peu pour qu'elle récupère.

- Je reviens te voir très bientôt, dit son ami en sortant de la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le petit salon, Severus prit Harry contre lui et l'amena à venir s'asseoir dans ses bras sur le sofa.

- Harry, dit-il, il faut que tu m'aides à la convaincre de devenir calice. Je ne peux plus me risquer à faire des expériences sur elle. Elle est maintenant rendu trop faible et je risque de la tuer.

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut de panique. C'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour sauver son amie, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir partager son homme. Il n'avait pas choisi de devenir calice, mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, il voulait avoir tous les privilèges de son statut. Et l'un d'eux était la certitude que le vampire ne pouvait plus avoir d'autre partenaire, sauf, bien entendu, s'il faisait d'une autre personne son calice.

Severus sentait l'appréhension de son partenaire, il le serra alors un peu plus contre lui.

- Ne craint rien, je ne te rejetterai pas pour autant. Si elle devient calice comme toi, vous serez tous les deux sous mes soins et je ne négligerai jamais aucun de vous.

- Mais… c'est une fille, déclara le jeune homme.

- Oui et alors? Demanda Snape qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait fait cette constatation.

- Toi, tu es gay…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'apprécie autant avoir des relations avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes. Les deux m'offrent des plaisirs chacun de leur façon.

- Oh!

- Harry, il faut que tu considères ma demande comme une faveur, pour sauver ton amie. Je m'en voudrais réellement de la voir mourir alors que j'avais en mon pouvoir de la sauver.

- Je… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, accepta le jeune homme.

- Merci, c'est un grand geste de ta part. Et si elle accepte, il restera à espérer qu'elle survive jusqu'à ce que les astres soient de nouveaux dans le bon alignement pour faire le rituel.

Il restait en fait encore dix-huit jours à attendre. Dix-huit jours ou Hermione avait des chances de voir son état empirer. Dix-huit jours ou la mort pourrait survenir. Dix-huit jours pour la convaincre d'accepter de vivre en devenant calice.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Harry se mit au lit, il se blotti de lui-même contre Snape. Il ressentait le besoin d'avoir ce contact, de recevoir de l'affection. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout de ses besoins, il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter sa nouvelle condition mais ça lui faisait étrangement du bien lorsqu'il sentait le souffle de son compagnon dans son cou.

Severus, quant à lui, laissait balader ses mains sur le torse nu du jeune homme, espérant que cette douce caresse l'incite à en demander plus, un petit plus qu'il avait vraiment envie d'avoir. Mais il savait qu'il devait attendre que le jeune homme se sente prêt.

Harry aima sentir les mains de l'autre sur son corps. Il frissonnait parfois de plaisir. Timidement, il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de son compagnon. Immédiatement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot, Severus comprit que son partenaire en voulait plus, mais il vit aussi la peur dans ses yeux. L'aîné avança doucement pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Harry ne recula pas, au grand plaisir du vampire, au contraire, le jeune homme accentua le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne passionné et qu'un ballet de langue se joue dans leur bouche.

Rien de plus ne se produisit entre les deux hommes se soir là. Mais c'était déjà un bon pas en avant et ça augurait bien pour le reste de leur entente. Severus était content de la tournure des choses. Harry se sentait un peu plus en confiance, sachant que son partenaire ne le pousserait pas trop rapidement.

Cette nuit là, les deux hommes dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre et des rêves merveilleux remplirent sa tête. C'était totalement différent de ses nuits habituelles, nuits ou trônaient des images de la guerre, des images de morts et le visage de Voldemort.

* * *

Voilà… Ça avance peu à peu… Si ça vous à plu, laissez-le moi savoir grâce au petit bouton du bas…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Au petit matin, Harry décida d'aller discuter avec Hermione. Il avait promis à Severus qu'il l'aiderait à convaincre son amie et il tiendrait parole malgré le fait que son statut de calice lui dictait de ne pas le faire.

- Mione, il faut que tu y penses sérieusement. Tu es en train de mourir. C'est ça que tu veux?

- Bien sur que non!

- Alors tu dois accepter de devenir calice.

- Snape est un maître en potion, il finira bien par trouver une solution. J'en suis convaincue.

- Mais regarde ton état. On ne peut plus prendre de risque en testant les potions. Tu as failli mourir hier.

- Si on ne tente rien on ne saura pas, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Mione, sois un peu plus raisonnable.

- Harry, vous êtes deux gays, je ne serais pas à ma place parmi vous deux.

- Tu te trompes, Mione. Severus est bisexuel. Et son état de vampire fera qu'il prendra soins de toi et te protègera.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais pensé à partager mon compagnon.

- Moi non plus, mais il le faut, Mione, si tu veux vivre. Penses-y! On en reparlera.

- Puis Harry laissa Hermione à ses réflexions et retourna auprès de son partenaire.

Hermione hésitait. Snape était peut-être bisexuel mais il avait tellement l'air bien avec Harry. Elle ne voulait surtout pas venir troubler cette harmonie. Et comment cela se passerait-il? Allaient-ils avoir Snape chacun leur journée? Chacun leur nuit? Le vampire se nourrirait-il aux deux sources à tous les jours? Devraient-ils tirer au sort pour savoir qui aurait droit de baiser le soir venu?

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'amour de cette façon. Elle rêvait d'une relation passionnée et spontanée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Snape en prince charmant. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle définissait comme l'amant rêvé. Elle aurait tellement voulu vivre le coup de foudre. Avoir un homme qui serait fou d'amour pour elle. Puis elle rêvait de se marier, avec une somptueuse robe blanche, traversant la grande allée sous les regards éblouis des gens.

Mais si elle acceptait de devenir calice, elle devrait faire une croix sur ses rêves et ses ambitions. Aurait-elle la chance de pouvoir travailler comme elle le souhaitait? Pourrait-elle avoir des enfants? Ces questions la tourmentaient.

Dans une autre pièce, Severus et Harry discutaient ensemble.

- Je lui aie conseillé de bien y réfléchir.

- Penses-tu qu'elle fera le bon choix? Demanda l'aîné.

- Il le faut, elle ne veut pas mourir, alors elle saura choisir.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler à mon tour?

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Au moins pour la rassurer qu'elle ne serait pas de trop ici.

- J'y vais, j'espère dire les bons mots pour la convaincre.

Severus alla frapper à la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Oui entrez, dit-elle.

Severus alla s'installer sur le lit près d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.

- Pourquoi pleurs-tu? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

- Hermione, je sais que la décision que tu as à prendre n'est pas des plus faciles, mais je suis certain que tu peux faire le bon choix. Tu es une sorcière brillante, Hermione.

- J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir m'unir à quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime en retour, murmura-t-elle.

- Le lien qui se crée lorsque tu deviens calice, forme un amour comme on peut le voir rarement. Un amour qui ne défaillira jamais parce que le lien est durable éternellement.

- Mais… je… je…

- Parle librement, je ne te jugerai pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Devoir partager, ce n'était pas comme cela que j'avais envisagé ma vie.

- Tu ne souffriras jamais de devoir partager, je serai égal avec vous deux. La nuit vous dormirez tous deux à coté de moi. Je boirai à vos deux cous, j'aurai besoin de votre présence à vous deux à la même intensité. Tu ne seras jamais brimé dans cette relation.

- Et… et Harry, c'est mon ami, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui vole sa place.

- Il comprend la situation et il ne veut pas te perdre. Et je te l'ai dit, jamais vous n'aurez l'impression que j'en néglige un de vous deux.

- Mais si j'accepte, comment cela se passera-t-il?

- Je ferai tout en douceur, après avoir fait les sacrifices nécessaires, je vous donnerai un peu de mon sang, puis ensuite, nous ferons l'amour et finalement, je boirai un peu de votre sang. Ensuite le rituel sera complet.

- Et ou sera Harry pendant se temps?

- C'est à ton choix, soit il peut attendre dans une autre pièce, soit il peut rester près de toi pour te rassurer.

Hermione prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Mais rendu au point ou elle en était, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix et qu'elle devait accepter.

- J'ai… je suis encore vierge, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Severus fut très surpris par cette déclaration, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une révélation de la sorte.

- J'irai tout en douceur, la rassura-t-il.

- J'aimerais pouvoir avoir ma première fois seule… je veux dire sans Harry avec nous dans la même pièce.

- C'est d'accord, on fera comme tu le voudras, mais pour le rituel avant, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin de votre présence à vous deux.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle découvrirait l'amour pour la première fois sans spectateur. Mais ça n'enlevait pas sa nervosité et ses appréhensions envers la nouvelle relation qu'elle s'apprêtait à débuter.

Severus comprit qu'elle avait encore un peu peur en voyant son silence qui perdurait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer et lui dit :

- En attendant l'enlignement des astres, je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'occuper de toi. Mais il faudra faire attention, tant que le rituel n'est pas fait, Harry sera très jaloux et chaque contact que j'aurai avec toi le perturbera.

- Je ne veux pas, il ne faut pas que ça le dérange. J'attendrai le moment, tout simplement.

- C'est comme tu le voudras, mais ne te gêne pas pour me dire s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour toi ou pour t'aider.

- D'accord.

Hermione bailla longuement, ce qui fit sourire Severus.

Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant pour pouvoir garder le plus d'énergie possible. Il reste encore beaucoup de jours à patienter et je ne voudrais pas te perdre avant cette date.

La jeune femme écouta le sage conseil que venait de lui donner le vampire et s'installa sur son lit. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle s'assoupie. Severus lui donna un léger baiser sur le front et quitta la chambre pour aller rejoindre son partenaire.

- Elle a enfin accepté, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Aussitôt Harry se raidit. Il avait beau savoir que ça sauverait son amie, il était incapable de réagir autrement. Il se précipita dans les bras de Severus qui le prit contre lui.

- Dans quelques jours tu ne sentiras plus la jalousie. Dès que le rituel sera fait nous formerons un couple normal tous les trois. Tu seras bien et elle sera sauvée.

- Comment ça se passera? Je n'ai plus envie de dormir seul maintenant que j'ai connu tes bras.

- Vous dormirez tous les deux à mes côtés, inquiète-toi pas. Je te l'ai dit, jamais je ne pourrai négliger un ou l'autre. Et je ressentirai chacun de vos besoins, donc je pourrai y répondre du mieux que je peux.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Je ne pourrai jamais me sentir bien si vous n'étiez pas bien tous les deux, poursuivit Snape. Je sentirais votre détresse au fond de mon âme et je serais aussi malheureux que vous.

Harry écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait le vampire. Ça le rassurait un peu.

- Tout comme présentement je ressens le besoin que tu as, continua Severus. Je sais que tu désirais que nous ayons un peu de plaisir ensemble, toi et moi. Mais que tu ne veux pas que je te prenne. C'est normal que tu craignes un peu ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ma condition de vampire et ta condition de calice font que je ne pourrais jamais te prendre de force ou de façon brutale. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal sans en ressentir les effets moi aussi.

Harry releva les yeux et regarda son compagnon. Ce dernier avait le regard tendre et un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Severus fit l'autre moitié de chemin. Tendrement la main de l'aîné se promena dans le dos du plus jeune, lentement il fit tomber les morceaux de vêtements, un à un, sans se précipiter. Timidement, Harry déboutonna la robe de Severus et la laissa choir sur le sol.

Dans un moment de pure tendresse, les deux hommes se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils s'aimèrent longuement. S'embrassant et s'unissant avec passion. Et en parfaite harmonie, ils parvinrent à leur fins en murmurant le nom de l'autre dans un seul souffle.

Dans une autre pièce, Hermione dormait et rêvait. Elle avait le cœur léger, s'imaginant dans des bras aimant, la couvrant de caresses les plus délicieuses. Elle entendait de douces paroles susurrées à son oreille, des mots merveilleux, ceux qui font fantasmer toutes les femmes. Dans son rêve, Hermione était princesse et son prince charmant ne voyait qu'elle, la plus belle d'entre toutes.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et l'état d'Hermione allait en se dégradant. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter le lit et ne pouvait plus se nourrir que de liquide, n'ayant plus assez de force pour mastiquer.

Severus était inquiet, il espérait que la jeune femme se rende assez loin pour pouvoir faire le rituel. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus sa vitalité et ses forces disparaissaient.

Harry pleurait de voir l'état de son amie se détériorer ainsi. Il regrettait sa jalousie première de ne pas vouloir qu'elle soit elle aussi calice. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rende son dernier souffle, il voulait la voir rire comme avant.

Ron était dans tous ses états, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y ait pas de remèdes pour son amie. Il voulait la voir vivre, être joyeuse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire sourire, même ses pitreries habituelles ne fonctionnaient plus.

Molly venait une fois par jour pour laver la jeune femme et éponger ses plaies. Mais la douleur n'était maintenant plus atténuable. La souffrance se lisait dans le visage de la brunette à chaque contact. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux constamment.

Trois jours avant le bon alignement des astres, la jeune femme rendit un dernier souffle. Pris de panique et ne voulant pas qu'elle meure ainsi, Severus se précipita vers elle et lui offrit immédiatement de son sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Harry.

- J'essais ce que je peux pour la sauver, il faut faire quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas mourir si prêt du but.

- Mais le rituel ne peut pas être fait avant trois jours!

- Je sais, mais elle ne se rendra pas jusque là…

Severus était toujours près de la jeune femme, espérant que son sang lui fasse reprendre vie. Il était attentif au moindre changement.

- Viens faire ce que tu as fait lorsque son cœur avait arrêté de battre, demanda-t-il à Harry.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, faisant un massage cardiaque à la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de travail, son cœur recommença à fonctionner de lui-même, mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

- Je dois finir le rituel avec elle, je dois la prendre tout de suite.

À l'intérieur d'Harry se bousculait des sentiments différents, tantôt la jalousie de voir son compagnon s'occuper d'une autre personne que lui, tantôt le désir que son compagnon fasse tout en son possible pour sauver son amie. Le jeune homme se trouvait un peu égoïste de ne pas vouloir que Severus touche la jeune femme, mais en même temps, il voulait que le rituel se fasse pour sauver une vie. C'était très complexe dans sa tête.

Severus décida de respecter ce que Hermione lui avait demandé, il demanda donc à Harry de sortir de la pièce, désirant être seul avec elle lorsqu'il la prendrait pour la première fois.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut refermé la porte derrière lui, une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme de jalousie, de colère… Le lien qu'il avait avec Severus le faisait agir ainsi et il se haïssait de ne pas vouloir que son compagnon sauve Hermione. Il s'en voulait de réagir aussi bêtement, comme un enfant qui ne veut pas partager. Il se détestait de ce qu'il était devenu avec le lien, un homme égoïste, prêt à négliger ses amis pour ne pas partager son compagnon. Ce n'était pas lui, mais le lien qui le faisait agir ainsi et pour ça il se répudiait.

Lorsque Severus sorti enfin de la chambre de la jeune femme, il était tout sourire. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais la jeune femme était en vie et les plaies sur son corps étaient maintenant en train de s'estomper. Il l'avait sauvé et ce, sans faire le rituel de magie noire qu'il aurait du faire. C'était un vrai miracle, mais faut croire que la volonté de sauver une vie était plus forte que tout.

Le vampire s'approcha d'Harry et le serra contre lui, pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là pour lui. Le jeune homme se blotti contre son partenaire, il s'y sentait bien et appréciait de plus en plus ses contacts privilégiés. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, attendant que la jeune femme sorte enfin de sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombé de la nuit qu'elle vint les rejoindre. Elle était maintenant complètement rétablie. Harry lui sauta au cou tellement il était fier de la voir en si bonne santé.

- Mione, c'est tellement fantastique!

- Merci à vous deux, je vous suis reconnaissante, dit la jeune femme.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé tomber, Mione. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Je sais Harry. Mais cette fois, c'était une immense décision à prendre et je sais que ça du te couter de la prendre et d'accepter.

Severus s'approcha des deux amis et les serra tous les deux contre lui, bizarrement, aucun des deux n'eut de sentiment de jalousie. Tout était sous contrôle.

- Comment ce fait-il que je ne ressente plus la jalousie alors que le rituel n'a pas été accompli? Questionna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara Severus. Probablement vu que ce que j'ai fait est un acte d'amour grandiose, de lui sauver la vie, le rituel n'est donc pas nécessaire. Mais je ne peux pas garantir que ce soit la vraie réponse.

- L'important c'est que tout ailles bien, répondit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas été à l'aise si la situation n'aurait pas tourné à notre avantage, si la jalousie avait été au rendez-vous.

Se soir là, Severus fut fier de se retrouver entre deux jeunes corps pour passer la nuit. Il passa un bras autour de chacun d'eux et les serra contre lui. C'est ainsi, blotti tous les trois qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de complété… j'espère qu'il vous a plu… Vous pouvez me le faire savoir grâce au petit bouton en bas… 


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Au petit matin, lorsque Severus se réveilla, il se sentait mal, il remarqua aussitôt l'absence de la brunette à ses côtés. Il paniqua légèrement. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus à ses côtés? Ou était-elle passée? Et pourquoi avait-elle décidé de quitter le lit et la chaleur des bras du vampire?

Le mal d'être du vampire réveilla Harry. Il comprit aussitôt en voyant l'autre côté du lit vide pourquoi Snape se sentait si mal. Et il se rappela que la jeune femme n'avait pas été mise au courant de ses obligations et des désirs de l'aîné.

- Elle n'est certainement pas loin, dit Harry pour rassurer son compagnon.

- Je la croyais plus intelligente, je croyais qu'elle savait qu'il ne faut pas s'éloigner comme ça, maugréa Snape.

- Elle avait certainement une bonne raison de partir si tôt.

- Elle a le devoir de m'en avertir, quelque soit la raison. Il n'est pas question qu'elle se pousse comme ça. Et si elle regrettait son choix et que c'était la raison de son absence?

- Hermione sait ce qu'elle fait et elle ne risquerait pas de te laisser t'affaiblir pour un regret. Elle sera certainement bientôt de retour.

Harry passait ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

- Et si tu prenais toute suite ta ration, suggéra le jeune homme. Ensuite nous irons voir dans la maison si elle ne s'y trouve pas.

Severus se pencha sur le jeune homme. Il donna quelques coups de langue pour le préparer à ce qui se passerait et ensuite il planta ses crocs dans l'endroit bien apprêté.

Tandis qu'il buvait sa ration quotidienne, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Elle figea en voyant les deux hommes un sur l'autre. Elle se senti immédiatement de trop dans le décor, mais Snape en sentant sa présence se releva aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Ou étais-tu? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Bien, j'avais faim, j'ai été cherché de quoi prendre un petit déjeuné, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne dois jamais quitter la maison sans m'en avertir avant, ordonna Snape.

- Mais…

- Mione, tenta Harry. Maintenant que tu es calice, Severus devra toujours savoir ou tu te trouves. Ce matin par exemple, il s'est immédiatement senti mal en ne te voyant pas. Il avait besoin de sa dose de sang et tu n'étais pas là pour lui donner.

- Mais tu étais là, Harry, pour le nourrir.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça de passe, intervint Snape. Maintenant que j'ai deux calice, je vais devoir avoir une dose de vous deux à chaque matin. Et comme j'ai déjà précisé à Harry, j'aime avoir ma dose avant de quitter le lit.

Hermione soupira, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir sa liberté disparaître aussi facilement. Elle avait lu dans les livres que le calice ne devait pas quitter le vampire, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'une simple visite à la boulangerie puisse être aussi néfaste pour la créature. Et puis, elle pensait qu'en ayant Harry comme co-calice, elle ne serait pas tenue à suivre aussi scrupuleusement les restrictions du à son nouvel état.

Elle leva légèrement le sac de papier qu'elle tenait, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir quitter le lit.

- Des croissants, dit-elle.

Severus se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sentait qu'il était quelque peu fâché contre elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, mais le vampire étira son bras et la rapprocha de lui. Il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux pour humer son odeur. Rapidement la tension causée par l'absence de la jeune femme s'envola chez l'homme.

- Je suis certain qu'Harry appréciera tes croissants, dit-il. Viens, je vais prendre ma ration et ensuite tu pourras manger à ton tour.

Hermione fut contente de voir qu'il ne lui reprocha pas plus son escapade. Elle avait fait une erreur de débutante et elle s'en souviendrait maintenant de toujours demander à l'avenir avant de faire quoi que se soit si elle n'était pas certaine.

Au courant de la journée, Harry envoya un hibou à Ron pour le prévenir de la nouvelle situation de la jeune femme.

« _Ron, _

_Hermione a passé près de la mort. Heureusement, Severus à décidé de la prendre immédiatement comme calice et ça a fonctionné. Elle est maintenant saine et sauve. _

_Harry_ »

« _Harry, _

_Le rétablissement d'Hermione est une magnifique nouvelle. Je l'ai annoncé à maman et elle a versé une larme de joie. J'espère que Snape prendra bien soin de vous deux, sinon tu peux compter sur moi pour aller lui dire ma façon de penser et je n'hésiterai pas à lui mettre mon poing au visage s'il vous néglige le moindrement. _

_Ron_ »

_« Ron, _

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le lien qui uni vampire et calice est très fort et il ne pourra donc jamais nous négliger de quelque façon que se soit sans s'en ressentir à son tour. Mais merci quand même pour l'offre, c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter autant pour nous. _

_Harry, Hermione _

_P.S. : Weasley, vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre moi, alors arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Severus_ »

Malheureusement, ce n'est que dans les contes de fée que tous fini très bien et non dans la vraie vie. Et notre couple à trois n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Maintenant que Harry et Hermione étaient sauvé, le ministère voulait savoir comment. Et comme les vampires n'étaient pas très apprécié de la communauté magique, la réaction en apprenant que premièrement Snape était vampire fut immense. Ensuite, plusieurs crièrent au scandale en apprenant qu'il avait fait de leur héro un calice.

Severus fut convoqué par le ministère de la justice pour expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas répertorié parmi la liste des vampires.

- Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire de se dévoiler, dit Hermione.

- Et c'est une excellente chance de rabaisser un ex-mangemort, répondit Severus. Et le ministère ne laissera pas passer cette occasion.

- Ils ne nous sépareront pas? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, ils ne peuvent pas prendre se risque. Severus pourrait devenir alors très dangereux sans nous.

- Qu'est-ce que ça leur donnerait alors?

- Une belle campagne de salissage, dit la brunette. N'oublie pas que Scrimgeour t'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir marché à ses côtés durant la guerre.

- Je ne peux quand même pas le félicité d'avoir fermé les yeux sur le retour de Voldemort!

- L'ambition et le gout du pouvoir qu'à développer Scrimgeour l'aveugle, au point de vouloir toujours plus de célébrité.

- Qu'il la prenne ma célébrité, je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Je sais que se sont des enfantillages, mais il va falloir qu'on se prépare à y faire face la tête haute, conseilla sagement Severus.

Comme de fait, le lendemain matin, la gazette du Sorcier titrait :

_« Le héro fait calice contre son gré » _

_« Après la guerre, Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, a été prit de force par l'ex-mangemort Severus Snape, qui est en fait un vampire, et a fait de lui son calice. _

_On ne sait depuis combien de temps l'idée trottait dans la tête du vampire. On sait qu'il était enseignant à Poudlard du temps que Potter y faisait ses études. Snape n'avait pas jugé bon avertir le ministère des créatures dangereuses de son état et cela, malgré sa position d'autorité à l'école. _

_De nombreux sorciers sont scandalisés de la nouvelle, jugeant que l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, à mit la vie en danger de leur enfant en engageant un vampire à titre s'enseignant. _

_Selon nos sources, Snape, qui avait été engagé par Potter pour trouver un remède à un mal qui le rongeait, aurait volontairement incorporé un peu de son sang dans une potion destinée au jeune homme. Ensuite, il l'obligea à terminer le rituel pour devenir calice ou bien il mourrait dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant l'absorption du sang. _

_Le ministère à convoqué Monsieur Snape pour faire la lumière sur le sujet et il a engagé une équipe de recherche pour trouver une solution pour délivrer le jeune homme de son triste sort. » _

- C'est n'importe quoi, scanda Hermione en repoussant le journal.

- Ils ne lâcheront jamais, soupira Harry. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre une petite vie tranquille comme j'en rêve depuis si longtemps.

- Nous irons au ministère et nous leur dirons toute la vérité et nous leur demanderons qu'ils ne se mêlent pas de notre vie, dit la brunette.

- Au contraire, Mione, ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'étais contre l'idée d'être vampire au début car sinon, ils ne me lâcheront pas et ils finiront par me gâcher la vie en m'enlevant le bien-être que j'ai maintenant.

- La meilleure solution, intervint Severus, c'est de les laisser parler. Scrimgeour parle toujours plus fort qu'il n'agit… J'irai à la convocation et je répondrai à toutes leurs questions. On verra ensuite ce qui se passera.

**Deux jours plus tard… **

Dans une salle du magenmagot, Scrimgeour était présent pour confronter le vampire. Il avait décidé qu'il présiderait lui-même la séance.

- Monsieur Snape, pouvez-vous nous dire depuis combien de temps vous êtes un vampire?

- Depuis que j'ai l'âge de dix ans, répondit froidement l'homme.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être dévoilé avant aujourd'hui?

- Il n'y a rien dans la loi qui m'y oblige.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que vous aviez peur de ne pas trouver votre place dans la société?

- Non.

- Monsieur Snape, vous saviez que les vampires ne sont pas très appréciés dans la communauté?

- Je suis au courant.

- Vous deviez savoir aussi qu'aucun parent n'aurait accepté d'envoyer son enfant dans une école ou enseigne un vampire, alors pourquoi avoir voulu travailler à Poudlard? Pour avoir des proies faciles?

- Je ne représentais aucun danger puisque j'avais toujours en ma possession une potion substitue pour me nourrir.

- Le directeur était-il au courant de votre état?

- Oui, il le savait depuis que j'avais fait mon entrée à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant.

- J'ai toujours cru que le directeur faisait des choix farfelus en se qui concerne ses enseignants, nous en avons une nouvelle preuve aujourd'hui, affirma Scrimgeour.

Le ministre venait de faire une erreur, il n'aurait jamais du parler en mal d'Albus devant le vampire car aussitôt son regard changea et d'une voix apeurante il déclara :

- Albus Dumbledore était un homme bon qui pouvait voir au-delà des apparences. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais sur des stupides préjugés pour faire son opinion sur une personne. Il était juste et équitable avec tous.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez tué? Demanda le ministre.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance.

- Je croyais que ce procès avait déjà été réglé, rétorqua Snape. J'ai été acquitté de mon geste.

- Oui, acquitté grâce à la demande de monsieur Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne l'avez pas obligé à vous défendre ainsi, qu'il a parlé en votre faveur de son plein gré?

- Ça c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander.

- Inutile, maintenant qu'il est votre calice, il ne peut plus répondre de lui-même. Il est sous votre emprise.

Harry bouillait de rage sur son banc, mais comme il avait promit à Severus de ne pas intervenir sans son consentement, il se taisait. Hermione à ses côtés se retenait elle aussi de commenter ce que le ministre disait.

- Monsieur Snape, reprit Scrimgeour, pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous avez vaincu le mal qui attaquait l'Élu?

- Grâce à mon sang, fut tout ce que répondit Severus.

- Vous lui en avez donné sans l'avertir avant?

- Je ne lui ai rien donné, il a décidé de lui-même de venir toucher à mes expériences.

- Mais vous lui destiniez ce produit?

- Je lui destinais la concoction avant que je me coupe et que mon sang tombe dedans. Mais pendant que je me soignais, il a touché le produit.

- Que c'est-il passé ensuite?

- Il est tombé dans un coma réparateur, le temps que ces plaies se referment.

- Et c'est durant ce coma que vous l'avez fait calice?

- Je n'avais pas le choix de terminer le rituel si je ne voulais pas le voir mourir.

- Donc vous avez abusé de lui pendant qu'il était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir et de choisir?

- C'était ça ou la mort.

De nouveaux murmurent se levèrent parmi les sorciers présents dans l'assistance.

- Qu'on l'envoie à Azkaban, disaient certains.

- C'est scandaleux…

- Qu'on le tue, demandaient d'autres.

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'entendre autant de méchanceté sur son partenaire. Il se leva de son banc et malgré le regard de Severus, il prit la parole…

- **C'EST ASSEZ**, hurla-t-il. Severus n'a rien fait de mal, au contraire, il m'a sauvé la vie. Et vous tout ce que vous voyez c'est qu'il est un vampire. Moi je vois ce qu'il m'a enfin apporté. Une vie fantastique! Il ne me voit pas comme Harry Potter, celui qui à vaincu, pas comme un héro, pas comme une personne extraordinaire. Non, il me voit comme je le suis réellement, il me voit comme Harry. Un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui a fait la guerre et qui a besoin de tranquillité maintenant.

Tous les sorciers avaient écouté attentivement ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Personne n'osa murmurer ensuite, mais le ministre, lui, ne laissa pas le silence envahir la pièce bien longtemps.

- Merci Monsieur Potter, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de votre avis. Surtout que nous savons que vous êtes sous l'emprise de monsieur Snape.

- Ça ne nous empêche pas d'être capable de nous exprimer librement, déclara Hermione à son tour, offusquée.

Le ministre ouvrit les yeux tout grands en entendant la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous avez deux calices, Monsieur Snape? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est exact, répondit calmement Severus.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous avez du faire de la magie noire pour y parvenir. Vous savez que c'est totalement interdit par la loi.

Hermione réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle aurait été mieux de se taire. Mais maintenant il était trop tard et Severus devrait se défendre contre une accusation d'avoir fait de la magie noire même si cela était faux.

Le vampire, quand à lui, ne parlait pas et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de répondre aux accusations du ministre. Ce dernier du répéter sa question.

- Avez-vous oui ou non fait de la magie noire pour pouvoir avoir un deuxième calice?

- Non.

- Alors expliquez-vous?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit-il. Elle était mourante et avait exprimé le souhait de devenir calice si je ne trouvais pas de remède pour la sauver. C'est pourquoi j'en ai fait mon calice.

- Et sans magie noire?

- C'est exact.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible, scanda le ministre.

- Et pourtant c'est l'unique vérité, dit toujours aussi calmement Severus.

- Acceptez-vous de passer un interrogatoire sous l'effet du véritasérum?

- Oui.

Le ministre croyait avoir enfin sa chance de trouver un point pour faire enfermer le vampire. Il jubilait intérieurement car faire enfermer Snape voulait aussi dire faire enfermer ses deux calices, donc, mettre Harry Potter hors de la vue de la communauté. C'était une douce vengeance à ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de complété… Vous pouvez m'indiquer votre appréciation grâce au bouton en bas…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant.

Voici un de mes chapitres préférés… J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à moi de l'écrire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Dès le lendemain de la comparution de Severus devant le magenmagot, la gazette du sorcier imprimait un nouvel article sur le cas. 

_« La version du Survivant sur son rôle de calice! »_

_« Notre journaliste affecté à la couverture de l'affaire a réussit à obtenir une entrevue avec Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu. Le jeune homme désirait faire la lumière sur certain point le concernant. Ce dernier a beaucoup insisté sur ce qu'il appelle un acte de bravoure de la part de Severus Snape, précisant que sans son geste, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il a aussi précisé que le vampire a fait preuve d'abnégation en sacrifiant son célibat pour le prendre sous son aile._

_Le jeune homme nous a expliqué qu'il avait été averti de ne toucher à aucune potion sans le consentement de Monsieur Snape mais qu'il avait passé outre l'avertissement. C'est ainsi que le sang du vampire c'est retrouvé dans son organisme. Monsieur Potter étant gay, il fut nullement choqué de se trouver lié à un autre homme._

_Nous savons aussi maintenant qu'il doit partager son rôle de calice avec la jeune Hermione Granger, qui fut, elle aussi, sauvé par Severus Snape. Il avoue ressentir parfois une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il la voie près du vampire. Mais la situation n'est pas dramatique et il dit ne pas avoir à se plaindre étant donné que ses besoins sont entièrement comblés par son compagnon._

_Avant de terminer l'entretien, Monsieur Potter a précisé qu'il ne voudrait pas voir sa situation changer ou se voir éloigner de Severus Snape sous aucun prétexte étant donné qu'il était très bien dans sa nouvelle position. Et il ne désire nullement que le ministère nomme une équipe de chercheurs pour venir défaire cette union._ »

- C'est enfin un peu plus logique comme version, fit Hermione en repliant le journal.

- Ils n'ont pas tout écrit, mais le principal y est, dit Harry.

- Ils n'ont qu'omis de préciser la déconfiture de Scrimgour lors de l'intérrogatoire sous véritasérum.

- Un moment que j'ai fort apprécié, fit le jeune homme.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de lire ces stupidités? Questionna Snape.

- Justement, je me demandais, débuta la brunette, j'aimerais bien pouvoir terminer mes études en médecine et j'aimerais savoir si ça dérange.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi la médecine? Fit l'homme.

- Pour plusieurs raisons. Entre autre, pour pouvoir faire un travail ou je me sentirais utile pour la communauté. Je voulais pouvoir aider les gens. J'hésitais entre être auror ou la médecine, mais j'ai assez vu de méchants avec la guerre.

- C'est une noble cause que tu veux servir, mais pourquoi ne pas t'être penché sur la recherche. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as toutes les capacités intellectuelles voulues.

- Wow! Mione! Severus qui te complimente, c'est un jour à noter.

- Harry, soupira l'homme, arrête de faire le pitre s'il te plait et va au magasin acheter quelques articles, tes armoires commencent à se vider. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et moi pourrons avoir une discussion intelligente.

Harry fit une moue qui fit éclater de rire Hermione. Son ami avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin quand il s'y mettait. Mais se dernier ne s'opposa pas à la demande du vampire et transplana immédiatement.

Severus se rapprocha alors d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu désires terminer tes cours, mais tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de la maison trop longtemps. On vérifiera s'il est possible que tu fasses une partie à la maison, par correspondance. Et après, tu pourrais te tourner vers la recherche médicale, le laboratoire en bas serait idéal pour ce genre de travail.

- Recherche médicale… Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette option, mais c'est une bonne idée. Et tu pourrais certainement me donner un coup de main, avec tes connaissances, nous pourrions faire des trouvailles fantastiques.

- Je ne sais pas si le centre de recherche voudrait de moi comme employé, surtout que maintenant, tout le monde sait que je suis un vampire.

- Et tu vas les laisser faire, les laisser te mettre de côté ainsi?

- Tu as raison, Hermione, je ne peux pas les laisser faire. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de loi qui avantage les gens comme moi. On est plutôt mal vu dans la communauté.

- Il faut briser cette image, c'est comme pour ceux qui viennent de parents moldus comme moi, on n'est pas plus mauvais que les autres.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous, les vampires, sommes des créatures sanguinaires. Et plusieurs sont fières d'attaquer les pauvres sans défenses. Nous sommes une minorité seulement à ne pas tuer pour s'abreuver.

- Comment es-tu devenu vampire, Severus? Demanda la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il entendit la question, Severus ferma les yeux. Il se replongea dans les souvenirs, souvenirs douloureux.

**Flash Back**

_C'était un soir de printemps, la température commençait à être un peu plus clémente et un jeune garçon__ de dix ans en avait profité pour prendre une marche sous les étoiles. Tout en se promenant, il réfléchissait à sa situation, il était ne savait que sa mère était une sorcière puissante mais son père n'était pas des leurs. Il se doutait bien que lui aussi serait capable de faire de la magie, il avait senti des pouvoirs en lui. Il se demandait quel genre de sorcier il serait, il voulait être fort, le plus performant de tous. Ainsi, Severus serait en mesure de protéger sa mère. C'était ce qu'il voulait le plus, la protéger. Car, chaque fois que son père buvait, la même chose se produisait. Il devenait violent et hurlait inutilement après sa mère. Plus d'une fois, il avait vu son géniteur frapper celle qui l'avait enfanté sans que cette dernière ne se défende._

_- Je l'aime malgré tout, disait-elle. Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus vieux._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pourquoi le laissait-elle faire? Pourquoi ne lui envoyait-elle pas un sort pour le faire cesser? Il avait horreur de se père alcoolique et violent._

_Ses réflexions l'avaient mené au début du petit bois, endroit ou il aimait bien se trouver. C'était calme et paisible. Il écoutait les oiseaux fredonner des airs joyeux et les hiboux hululaient de bon cœur. Mais se soir, bizarrement, aucun bruit ne parvenait de la forêt et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçu, un peu trop tard, une créature aux canines ressortis qui fonçait vers lui qu'il comprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, ni de rebrousser chemin pour se mettre à l'abri. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le vampire avait les crocs dans son cou._

_- Mmmm… Ton sang est bon, tu es sorcier?_

_Mais le jeune Severus ne pouvait plus parler tellement il était terrorisé._

_- Tu deviendras puissant, je le goute._

_Le vampire retourna à son cou, ou il s'abreuvait avec une joie visible. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se releva et regarda le jeune Severus dans les yeux avant de lui dire :_

_- Je vais être bon avec toi, je ne te tuerai pas… Au contraire, je vais t'offrir la vie éternelle. Tu vas devenir un grand vampire et tu seras craint, je le sens._

_Severus, affaibli par la quantité de sang que l'autre avait ingéré, senti sa tête tourné avant de perdre connaissance. Et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il revint à lui. Il était maintenant à nouveau seul._

_Il se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison, sa mère devait se faire du mourant pour lui. Mais tout le long du chemin, il se sentait bizarre, changé. Il se souvenait des paroles du vampire mais il n'avait pas encore fait le lien qu'il était maintenant rendu un des leurs._

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Les trois premiers jours, j'ai eu toute les misères à ne pas sauté sur personne pour me nourrir. J'avais des difficultés à contenir ma soif. C'est alors que ma mère contacta Albus pour avoir de l'aide. Il lui parla d'un maître en potion qui pouvait me préparer une concoction qui serait un substitut au sang.

- Mais c'est terrible, s'exclama Hermione.

- J'ai appris à vivre avec mon mal et il m'a donné la volonté d'être le plus puissant. Pour ne plus jamais être à la merci de personne. J'ai du pratiquer mon contrôle pour qu'il soit parfait en toute occasion. Mais ce ne fut pas toujours facile.

**Flash Back**

_Un soir d'été, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, Severus était installé dans la cour. Il avait décidé de faire ses devoirs d'école installé confortablement dans un hamac.__ Il préférait être à l'extérieur puisque son père avait encore une fois beaucoup bu et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cesser. De temps à autres, il entendait la voix des deux adultes à l'intérieur de la maison. À chaque fois que sa mère criait, son cœur se serrait. Il maudissait son père pour ce qu'il faisait vivre à sa mère._

_Ce soir là, la dispute semblait être plus violente que les autres soirs de cet été là. Le ton était beaucoup plus sec qu'à l'accoutumé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus entendit sa mère l'appeler à l'aide durant la dispute._

_Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, il vit son père qui s'acharnait sur la pauvre femme avec un balai. Elle était couverte de larme et de sang. Severus vit immédiatement la colère monter en lui et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Son sang bouillait de rage et il jura que son père allait dès maintenant payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère et lui depuis sa tendre enfance._

_Il se jeta sur l'homme avec force pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces, faisant fit des supplications de l'homme. Il le frappa tellement qu'il fini par lui faire éclater le crane. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, Severus recula, en larme et regarda la scène ; un homme mort, en sang et une femme inconsciente à ses côtés._

_Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un meurtrier. Il avait malheureusement laissé la rage l'envahir et devenir maître de lui. Il se haïssait pour ça. Il se rapprocha de sa mère et la prit contre lui en pleurant. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la sauver car elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Il appela alors son hibou et envoya une missive à Albus Dumbledore. Quelques instant après, l'homme arriva dans la maison des Snape. Il alla immédiatement examiner la jeune femme dans les bras de son fils._

_- Il ne l'a pas manqué cette fois, dit le directeur._

_- Il ne pourra plus jamais lui faire de mal, marmonna le jeune homme avec hargne._

_- Elle est trop amoché, elle ne s'en sortira probablement pas, je suis désolé._

_- Non! Hurla Severus. Vous devez faire quelque chose. Elle doit vivre, je ne veux pas la perdre._

_- Severus, il faut comprendre qu'elle est trop faible pour reprendre conscience. Et je crois que cette fois-ci, ton père y a été un peu trop fort. Même si elle revient à elle, elle ne sera plus jamais la même, les dommages sont trop grands._

_- Mais c'est impossible, c'est une sorcière! Il faut qu'il y ait une solution pour elle._

_- Tu dois voir la vérité telle qu'elle est. Elle sera mieux morte que vivante avec des séquelles aussi grandes._

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Après cet événement, je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Je me suis replié sur moi-même et je me suis éloigné de tous ceux qui étaient près de moi. Je ne voulais plus la compagnie de personne et surtout pas de la fille que j'aimais. Je l'ai repoussé car je ne voulais plus jamais connaître la tristesse de perdre un être cher.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas de calice?

- Exact. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour personne. J'aimais mieux être seul que de revivre un drame douloureux comme celui que je venais de vivre. Mais maintenant que je vous aie, je ne passerais plus de la chaleur que ça m'apporte.

- Mais tu aurais pu vivre heureux avec la fille que tu aimais, fit remarqué Hermione.

- J'avais peur que quelqu'un se serve d'elle contre moi et je ne voulais pas la voir mourir un jour alors que j'avais l'éternité devant moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vampire, ou calice.

- Pour faire un vampire, il faut vouloir le faire mal à une personne et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour elle et je ne la voulais pas comme calice non plus. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon égal

Harry revint à ce moment là des commissions qu'il avait été faire. Il retrouva les deux personnes blotti un contre l'autre. Une pointe de jalousie s'éleva en lui.

« C'est ça, il m'envoie pour avoir Hermione contre lui. Il ne voulait pas de moi, c'est ça. Il est sûrement mieux avec elle. Je suis certain qu'il l'aime plus que moi, c'est évident »

Harry était triste intérieurement mais avait décidé de ne pas le montrer. Mais il avait oublié le lien qui le liait à Severus. Ce qui fit que le vampire ressenti le mal d'être du jeune homme. Il laissa donc la jeune femme en plan sur le divan et alla rejoindre le jeune homme à la cuisine.

Pendant que ce dernier défaisait les sacs d'épiceries, Severus s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi je sens une grande tristesse en toi? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien, répondit sèchement Harry.

- Ne ment pas, tu sais que je peux ressentir la même chose que toi.

- Hermione doit se sentir seule, va donc la rejoindre.

- Oh! C'est ça, tu es jaloux de nous avoir trouvé un contre l'autre.

- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux, fit Harry en se retournant pour être face à l'homme. N'est-il pas normal que vous soyez l'un contre l'autre et que vous m'envoyer plus loin pour que je ne sois pas de trop?

Severus soupira, il trouvait tellement enfantin le comportement du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais aimé les gamins et il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir un comme compagnon un jour. Il devrait s'y faire.

- Harry, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé faire les courses pour t'éloigner de nous. Tu es aussi important pour moi qu'elle peut l'être, j'ai besoin de vous deux pour être bien. Parfois je serai seul avec toi et parfois se sera avec elle. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un peu.

- Mais depuis qu'elle est là, je n'ai plus jamais eu droit à toi seul. Même lorsqu'on est au lit, en pleine action, il faut qu'elle soit près de nous. Jamais je n'ai eu la chance de pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras sans qu'elle vienne elle aussi.

- Tout simplement parce que l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présenter. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour autant, l'occasion se présentera certainement très bientôt.

Severus alla prendre le jeune homme contre lui, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il voulait, par ce simple contact, lui faire comprendre combien il était rendu important et combien il avait besoin de lui. Mais le mal d'être du jeune homme causé par sa jalousie ne s'abaissa pas pour autant. Il voulait plus, il voulait retrouver le Severus qui était juste à lui avant l'arrivé de la jeune femme.

- Je dois défaire les sacs, dit-il en repoussant son compagnon.

- Harry… S'il te plaît…

Mais Harry faisait la sourde oreille, il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Lorsqu'il eut fini de vider ses sacs, il transplana sans donner d'indication à Severus sur l'endroit ou il allait. Severus se senti mal mais décida de ne pas essayer de retrouver le jeune homme immédiatement. Il lui laisserait le temps de se calmer un peu.

Il retourna donc vers la jeune femme et la prit contre lui, au moins pour avoir une source d'apaisement. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour éliminer le mal d'être donc il souffrait, mais c'était quand même un léger baume.

À la tombé de la nuit, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et Severus commençait à se faire du souci…

Harry ne rentra pas cette nuit-là et Severus se faisait de plus en plus de mourant pour son calice qui avait décidé de déserter le nid familial. Il savait que le jeune homme était parti sur un coup de tête et qu'il était choqué. Mais il n'avait pas su le consoler et le rassurer et Severus s'en voulait pour ça. C'était pourtant son rôle de protéger son calice et de faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien avec lui. Mais il avait échoué cette fois-ci. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas où il pouvait le trouver. Hermione avait contacté Ron pour savoir si Harry n'était pas avec lui, mais la réponse fut négative. La jeune femme avait aussi contacté leurs anciens camarades Gryffondor, mais personne n'avait vu le jeune homme.

Severus désespérait et se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il voulait retrouver son calice le plus rapidement possible, il devait bien être quelque part…

Toute la journée, Hermione et Severus multipliait les recherches pour retrouver le jeune homme. La jeune femme avait été visité chaque boutique du chemin de traverse tandis que Severus avait été voir à l'hôtel pour savoir si son partenaire n'y avait pas loué une chambre.

- Il faut qu'il revienne au plus vite, dit Snape.

- Il reviendra, il finira bien par sentir le besoin que tu as de lui.

- Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me sens mal.

- Ça sera la même chose dans son cas.

- Stupide Gryffondor!

- Il est juste un peu têtu, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il ne te laissera pas mourir de souffrance pour lui. Il sera à la maison très bientôt, j'en suis certaine, essaya la jeune femme pour rassurer le vampire.

Severus était mal en point, il avait soif et avait refusé de boire au cou de la jeune femme si Harry n'était pas là pour le nourrir aussi. Il commençait à avoir de moins en moins de contrôle sur lui-même et avait réellement hâte d'avoir ses deux calices à ses côtés.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… Laissez-moi savoir votre appréciation grâce au petit bouton en bas… J'aime toujours lire vos commentaires ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Dans une grande résidence… **

- Potter! Tu es certain que ça va?

- Oui…

- Tu es blême! Et tu refuse de manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais tu es faible, faut te nourrir au moins.

- C'est le lien, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis loin de Severus.

- Alors retourne le rejoindre au plus vite ou bien je l'averti que tu es ici. Si tu ne vas pas bien, il ne doit pas bien aller lui non plus.

- Non! Je n'ai pas encore envie de le voir, fit Harry rapidement.

- Mais il le faut pourtant, il n'est pas question que je **le** laisse dépérir à cause de ta tête dure.

- S'il te plait, attends encore un peu… je… je…

- Écoute Potter. Je sais que tu t'es disputé avec lui, mais vous êtes maintenant partenaire et si tu ne règles pas votre chicane maintenant, vous vous affaiblirez tous les deux. Alors je vais l'appeler et tu t'excuseras de ton comportement excessif et tout se réglera.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer que c'est de ma faute? S'indigna Harry.

- C'est simple, tu es Gryffondor, ricana l'autre, et il n'y a que ceux de ta maison pour faire des bêtises.

- Ce n'était pas une bêtise. Je suis certain qu'il serait mieux si je n'étais pas là.

- C'est faux, puisque tu ressens son mal par le lien. Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin de toi. Et si je n'avais pas été là, hier, pour t'empêcher de boire cette fiole de poison, mon parrain serait à moitié devenu fou par ta faute. Donc j'ai raison de dire que c'était une bêtise de ta part.

- Tu aurais du me laisser faire hier, Malfoy. J'en aurais fini avec cette vie et ton parrain serait enfin bien avec Hermione. Et je suis convaincu qu'il m'aurait remercié pour mon geste.

- C'est décidé, je l'appelle et je lui dis que tu es ici…

- Non! S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, ne le prévient pas, tenta le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Draco en lançant un sort d'attache sur le jeune homme pour qu'il ne quitte pas le manoir. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi Potter et plus vite tu rejoindras mon parrain, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

_'Eh merde! Qu'est-ce que Severus va dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire? Il va être furieux c'est certain. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Malfoy me surprenne? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un bar moldu, lui? Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver un sorcier dans se bar. Maudit Malfoy.'_

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond revint dans la pièce suivi par le vampire.

- Il est là parrain, comme je te l'ai dit, hier il était soul lorsque je l'ai rencontré et il a voulu s'enlever la vie. Je l'ai arrêté à la dernière seconde et je l'ai emmené ici. J'ai attendu qu'il dessaoule avant de t'appeler.

_'Foutu Gryffondor, il faut toujours qu'il y aille de geste extrême. Une chance que Draco était là. C'est finalement une bonne chose qu'il visite ce bar moldu. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le critiqué pour ça.'_

- Merci Draco, tu peux nous laisser seul maintenant s'il te plaît.

Le blond sorti de la pièce et laissa les deux hommes ensembles…

_'Foutu Potter! Toujours en train de se foutre dans le pétrin. Une chance que j'étais là pour l'arrêter. Au moins, maintenant, parrain ne pourra plus me reprocher mes lieux de sortie. Et c'est tellement plaisant de pouvoir arnaquer les pauvres moldus. Ils sont tellement simples d'esprit, un peu comme Potter.'_

Severus se rapprocha de son calice, il avait besoin de se sentir près de lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur. Mais il ne savait pas par ou commencer pour lui parler. Il était évidement un peu choqué de la fugue de son calice, mais il pouvait très bien comprendre ses motivations, ce qu'il n'excusait pas son geste de l'avis de Snape. Et Harry n'osait pas parler lui non plus, étant honteux de ses gestes de la veille.

Au lieu de parler, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Puis commença un baiser tendre puis passionner par la suite. Un échange rempli d'amour. Un échange qui apaisait les deux hommes. Lorsque le baiser cessa, Harry baissa la tête…

- Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme.

- Harry… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Il va bien falloir que tu t'habitue à la présence d'Hermione à nos côtés et je ne te laisserai jamais de côté parce qu'elle est là. J'ai autant besoin de toi que d'elle.

- Je sais, mais quand je l'ai vu dans tes bras, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir être à sa place, de te vouloir pour moi tout seul à mon tour.

- C'est un peu normal. Le lien est très fort et il est fait pour empêcher autant le vampire que le calice d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais donnes-nous une chance de s'habituer tous les trois ensembles, ensuite, je suis certain que tout ira mieux.

- Surement, soupira Harry peu convaincu.

- Nous allons rentrer maintenant, je dois absolument boire.

Harry se leva et suivi Severus jusqu'à la cheminée, l'air penaud. Après avoir remercié Draco, Snape fit passer son calice et s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'antre.

- Harry! S'écria Hermione en le voyant arriver. Mais ou étais-tu passé? Severus et moi étions très inquiets pour toi. J'ai appelé Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et tous les autres Gryffondor pour te retrouver mais tu n'étais nulle part.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le sofa sans prendre la peine de répondre à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci continua :

- Mais Harry, à quoi as-tu pensé? Severus a besoin de savoir ou tu es en permanence et surtout, il a besoin de toi à ses côtés. À cause du lien, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et surtout pas aussi longtemps. Il peut en mourir.

- C'est beau Hermione, j'ai compris le message, dit le jeune homme.

- Si ça ne dérange personne, dit Snape, j'aimerais maintenant pouvoir boire un peu.

- Oh! Mais bien sur, s'exclama Hermione. Tu vois Harry, c'est à cause de ta fugue que Severus n'a pas pu se nourrir et qu'il se sentait mal. Il faut que t'arrête de penser juste à toi, tu es maintenant calice et ton devoir est de répondre aux besoins de ton compagnon, entre autre, de le nourrir.

- Hermione, grognassa le vampire. Je crois qu'il a compris.

- Il n'a pas vraiment saisi toutes les implications de ses nouvelles responsabilités puisqu'il est parti et qu'il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Harry, il faut que tu sois un peu plus responsable et mature, tu n'es plus un enfant.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata en sanglot et se leva.

- C'est ça, hurla-t-il, si tu es si bonne, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir nourrit, toi, miss perfection? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas apaisé? Je te rappel que j'étais là avant toi et que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on prenne ma place. J'étais bien avant que tu sois là. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit un vampire pour toi seule au lieu de venir voler le mien?

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent, figés par les dernières paroles du jeune homme. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pensé à cette solution avant? Elle aurait pourtant été beaucoup plus simple. Et Severus connaissait quelques vampires encore célibataire qui auraient été enchantés de la prendre comme calice. La solution semblait tellement simple maintenant qu'ils y pensaient.

Après sa tirade, Harry alla s'enfermer dans la chambre et tomba sur le lit. Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les gouttes coulaient à flots et la respiration du jeune homme était saccadée.

Lorsque Severus sorti de sa stupéfaction, il alla à la suite de son compagnon.

- Harry… Ne pleure pas. Si nous avions pensé à cette éventualité avant nous l'aurions prise c'est certain. Je n'ai jamais prit Hermione pour te mettre de côté, crois-moi. Il faut que tu te reprennes, dit-il en lui tapotant le dos pour le consoler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, entrecoupé de sanglots, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

- Prends-moi Severus, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Prends-moi et fais-moi l'amour comme au début de notre relation, lorsque nous étions tous les deux seuls. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes, moi… Juste nous deux… Seul ensemble…

Severus comprit alors l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il avait maintenant deux calices mais il ne prenait jamais de temps individuel avec chacun d'eux. Même lorsqu'il leur faisait l'amour, l'autre se trouvait bien souvent avec eux dans le lit ou il était dans la même pièce. C'était ça qui troublait Harry, le manque d'intimité avec son compagnon. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la même importance qu'avant et de se donner en spectacle à chaque fois. Et lorsqu'il avait surprit Snape et Granger ensemble, il s'était imaginé qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui, même si ce n'était pas la situation réelle mais bien seulement un concours de circonstance.

Severus accepta donc la demande du jeune homme. Tout en lui promettant qu'à l'avenir, il essaierait de prendre du temps individuellement avec chacun d'eux. Cette promesse apaisa beaucoup son compagnon.

* * *

Hermione terminait ses études en médecine en faisant ses cours par correspondance. Ceci lui avait permis de rester près de Severus et d'aller à son rythme, c'est-à-dire, plus rapidement que la moyenne des gens. Elle avait passé plus de douze heures par jours à travailler et étudier la matière demandé et elle obtenu que des 'optimal' à tous ses examens. 

Restait maintenant que les stages en milieu de travail à faire.

- Hermione, calme-toi un peu, soupira Severus le matin de sa première journée de stage. Tu connais très bien la matière et tu n'auras aucun problème

- Je veux être certaine que tout sera correct, je ne voudrais pas faire une erreur de débutante.

- Mais TU ES débutante, lui rappela Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de gaffer. Je vais être responsable de la vie des gens.

- Tu commenceras par de l'observation, fit Snape, alors il n'y a pas lieu de stresser autant.

- Et si on s'apercevait que je n'étais pas apte à faire ce travail?

- Hermione, soupira le jeune homme. Tu n'as eu que des notes parfaites à tous tes examens, c'est évident que tu seras en mesure de réussir encore.

- Mais c'était de la théorie!

- Et la pratique ne sera pas plus complexe si tu appliques la théorie, lui conseilla Severus.

Cinq minutes avant l'heure, Hermione transplana, non sans avoir vérifié ses choses une deuxième fois pour ne rien oublier.

- Ouf! Il était temps, dit Harry. Elle était en train de me rendre fou. Elle stress vraiment inutilement. C'est terrible!

- Et toi, poursuivi Snape, tu es trop nonchalant, vous êtes deux opposés sur ce point. Mais c'est comme ça que je vous aime et je ne voudrais pas que ça change.

Harry alla se blottir contre son partenaire. C'était sa façon de lui quémander son câlin quotidien. Il faisait la même chose tous les matins, mais aujourd'hui, pour lui c'était spécial. Il en voulait un peu plus. La jeune femme n'étant pas là, il voulait profiter au maximum de son compagnon.

Mais Severus ne l'attendait pas ainsi. Il avait réussi à dénicher un travail pour une compagnie pharmaceutique et il avait une commande de potions régénératrices à réaliser pour celle-ci.

- Harry, il faut que je travaille, dit-il doucement.

- Non, reste un peu encore près de moi.

- Cinq minutes, d'accord?

- J'aimerais profiter de la journée dans tes bras, supplia le jeune homme.

Snape serra fort le jeune homme contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je te propose de venir en bas avec moi et de m'aider, comme ça, tu seras avec moi et je pourrai remplir mes commandes.

- Tu sais que je suis nul en potion, soupira Harry.

- J'ai quelques recettes faciles, même un Troll pourrait les réussir et je serai là pour t'aider.

- J'accepte… Mais… Seulement si tu me fais l'amour avant qu'on descende…

- Petit profiteur! Dit le vampire avant d'embrasser à nouveau son partenaire.

* * *

Juste avant l'heure du repas, Hermione revint de sa première journée de stage. 

- Ouf! Je suis épuisée, dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison. Il y a tant de chose à se souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas venir m'embrasser en arrivant, la taquina Snape.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour oublier, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Probablement parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de penser à nous, fit Harry.

La jeune femme rougie. C'était bien vrai, elle n'avait pas pensée à eux de la journée tellement elle avait été absorbé par sa première journée à Ste-Mangouste. Et comme Severus lui avait dit, elle n'avait fait qu'observer et prendre des notes. Elle était revenue avec une dizaine de rouleaux de parchemin remplis de notes.

- J'ai préparé un bon souper, dit Harry.

- Ça tombe bien, je meure de faim, déclara Hermione.

Durant le repas, la jeune femme raconta quelques faits cocasses de sa première journée tandis qu'Harry lui annonça qu'il aidait maintenant Severus pour ses potions simples.

- Et il se débrouille drôlement mieux que lorsqu'il était dans mes cours, fit Snape.

- Peut-être parce qu'au lieu de me critiquer comme tu le faisais autrefois maintenant tu m'aides.

- Les potions ce n'est pas un jeu, il fallait que je sois strict pour éviter des explosions constamment.

- Tu étais trop strict. C'était stressant, c'est ça qui nous faisait faire des erreurs.

- Ma méthode a permis de voir ressortir les meilleurs du lot. Ceux capables de travailler sous la pression. Ce n'est pas comme cette McGonagall qui aurait permis à tous de tester des formules compliquées en risquant la vie des élèves autour d'elle.

- Le professeur McGonagall était sévère et juste, elle n'avait pas de parti prit pour sa maison, fit remarquer Hermione. Il aurait simplement suffit que tu sois plus juste. Si tu n'avais pas choisi Harry comme bouc émissaire lors de sa première année, il aurait peut-être su plus de succès dans les cours.

- C'était peut-être une erreur, mais je devais absolument faire croire que je le haïssais parce qu'il avait fait disparaitre le Maître. Je ne pouvais donc pas me montrer sympathique avec lui.

- On ne te demandait pas autant, simplement de ne pas être toujours sur son dos.

- Il est maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière, c'est du passé tout ça. Maintenant je suis fier de lui et je suis prêt à l'aider. C'est le principal!

- N'empêche que ça aurait drôlement facilité mes études si tu n'avais pas été si sévère et injuste.

- On ne peut pas changer de sujet, soupira Snape.

- Avoue simplement qu'on a raison, demanda Harry, et ensuite, on parlera d'autre chose.

- C'est bon… Tu ne méritais pas tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… Content?

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué, fit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la gaieté. Severus accompagna la jeune femme dans la douche ensuite, il la lava et lui fit l'amour avec tendresse sous le jet d'eau. Hermione appréciait se comment de complicité qu'ils pratiquaient parfois, seuls ensembles.

Elle trouvait du bon à la crise de jalousie qu'avait fait Harry. Cela avait permis de faire quelques ajustements dans leur couple. Depuis ce jour, chacun avait droit à un moment intime avec le vampire. La compétition entre les deux calices avait donc diminuée. Chacun commençait à trouver sa place dans ce ménage à trois avec chacun ses petits privilèges. Hermione, pour sa part, adorait se retrouver sous la douche avec son compagnon, tandis qu'Harry préférait prendre un bain relaxant avec le vampire. De plus, comme il était évident que le jeune homme avait un plus gros besoin d'affection, Hermione lui laissait toujours priorité dans les bras de l'homme. Et Severus lui offrait un bon massage à tous les soirs pour l'endormir.

Bref, une belle routine était en train de s'établir entre eux.

* * *

Voilà... C'était un peu court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même... Le petit bouton en bas n'attend que vous ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Harry avait découvert qu'il était gay lorsqu'il se surprit à fantasmer sur ses compagnons de Quidditch qu'il voyait sous la douche à la fin des matchs et des entrainements. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais poussé plus loin qu'un baiser ses relations féminines. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait la douce poitrine d'Hermione à chaque jour, qu'il voyait le plaisir qu'avait Severus à lui faire l'amour, le désir d'essayer une femme le prenait. Il avait maintenant envie de caresser son amie, de la faire frémir à son tour. Il n'osait pas parler des ses envies pour ne pas faire de problèmes, mais Severus ressentait bien dans le lien que tout n'était pas correct pour son compagnon.

Il eut beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Harry refusait à chaque fois de lui dévoiler ses désirs. Il préférait les garder pour lui, tout en continuant de fantasmer sur la jeune femme.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Severus s'inquiétait pour son calice, Hermione, elle, ne remarquait absolument rien. Même les petites attentions que lui portait Harry ne lui indiquèrent rien de particulier. Pourtant, elle aurait du remarquer qu'Harry s'empressait de répondre à tous ses besoins. Il lui préparait le petit déjeuné qu'il lui servait au lit chaque matin, il lui préparait ses repas pour le travail, il lui faisait parfois couler un bon bain relaxant et lui offrait fréquemment des fleurs. Mais pour Hermione, il faisait ça en tant qu'ami, rien de plus.

Mais pour le jeune homme, s'était sa façon de vivre son fantasme, même s'il ne croyait pas à ses chances d'aller plus loin. Il avait beaucoup lu sur les relations vampire-calice et il était noté partout que le calice ne pouvait avoir de relation autre qu'avec son partenaire. Et même s'il savait que sa situation était différente puisqu'ils étaient trois, il se doutait bien que Severus ne le laisserait pas faire. Surtout qu'il était d'une jalousie incroyable.

**Flash Back **

_C'était la veille de noël, tout le monde était réunit chez la famille Weasley pour célébrer l'événement. Molly avait insisté pour qu'Harry et Hermione, qu'elle considérait presque comme ses propres enfants, soient présent avec eux. À leur arrivé, Harry fut accueillit par une grosse accolade de la part de Madame Weasley, une bonne poigné de main d'Arthur et des garçons et Ginny lui fit une bise sur la joue. _

_Durant la soirée, Harry remarqua que Severus maugréait dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha de lui pour savoir le pourquoi de son bougonnement. _

- _C'est bien, elle est à ton gout j'imagine, dit Snape _

- _Heu… de qui tu parles? Demanda Harry. _

- _Bien de la jeune Weasley que tu as embrassé devant moi à notre arrivé, l'accusa Severus. _

- _Ce n'était qu'une simple bise sur la joue, pas de quoi t'inquiéter. _

- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, tu as apprécié, ne le nie pas. _

- _Mais Severus, je ne veux pas être avec elle, je suis bien avec toi. _

- _Comment veux-tu que je comprenne? On vient fêter noël avec ton ancienne petite amie et tu lui fais la bise. _

- _Sevy, je suis comme de la famille, c'est donc normal qu'on vienne ici pour célébrer noël. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Ginny. _

- _Grrmph_

**Fin du Flash Back **

Harry avait plus d'une fois du faire preuve de précaution et d'imagination pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Severus. Surtout qu'une fois, Snape l'avait surpris à se masturber.

**Flash Back **

_Harry était sous la douche et encore une fois son membre était dur. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête les images d'Hermione, nue, qu'il avait vu en se levant se matin. Lentement, il mit une main sur son engin et commença un mouvement répétitif. De son autre main, il jouait avec ses bourses en imaginant les doigts fins de la jeune femme. _

_Au moment où il atteint l'apogée du plaisir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Snape. _

- _Mione, cria le jeune homme. _

_Puis son visage changea aussitôt d'expression en voyant son partenaire. Mais il se reprit rapidement. _

- _Ouf! C'est toi! J'ai eu peur que se soit Hermione. _

- _C'est pour ca que tu as crié son nom? Questionna sceptiquement Snape. _

- _J'ai vraiment cru que c'était elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit ainsi. _

- _Elle te voit nu tous les soirs! _

- _Mais pas en train de me donner du plaisir, tenta Harry. _

_Snape ne parlementa pas plus et Harry en fut fier. Il espérait que son excuse bidon soit acceptée de son compagnon. _

**Fin du Flash Back **

Maintenant, Harry se mordait toujours les lèvres au moment de jouir pour être certain de ne pas se trahir une nouvelle fois. Et il ne se touchait plus lorsque Severus n'était pas dans son laboratoire, car au moins, lorsqu'il était occupé à une potion, il y avait moins de risque à se faire surprendre.

Mais Severus ne pouvait manquer le manque de son compagnon, surtout que ça se goutait dans son sang. Le liquide n'avait en effet pas le même goût depuis quelques temps. Snape s'ennuyait du goût doux et légèrement sucré d'avant, et ce matin, il décida qu'il ferait parler son compagnon. Et fois de Severus, il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

C'est ainsi, qu'après le départ de la jeune femme à son stage, qu'il alla prendre son partenaire contre lui. Il le serra fort pour être certain qu'il ne se pousserait pas avant d'avoir répondu à ses questions.

- Harry, je sens que ça ne va pas depuis quelques temps. J'ai attendu avant de t'en parler pour ne pas te brusquer et pour te laisser la chance de t'ouvrir par toi-même. Mais j'ai assez attendu. Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?

Le jeune homme se raidit mais ne pu se défaire de l'emprise du vampire.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'enfuir. Je dois savoir, la situation à assez duré comme ça.

- C'est correct, tenta Harry sans conviction.

- C'est faux, alors raconte-moi

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Severus de peur de se faire rejeter par la suite. Il avait aussi un peu honte de lui, honte d'avoir désiré sa meilleure amie, honte d'avoir voulu la partenaire de son compagnon. Et surtout, il savait que les vampires n'était pas reconnu pour partager leur partenaire, surtout pas s'ils étaient jaloux comme Severus.

- Harry, si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement ce qui ne va pas, menaça Snape, je vais devoir utiliser la méthode forte.

C'est là que le jeune homme fit sa première erreur. Il regarda son partenaire droit dans les yeux sans se douter que ce dernier utiliserait la légimencie. Et sa deuxième erreur fut de ne pas se protéger et de donner libre accès à ses fantasmes à l'aîné.

Évidement, la première réaction de Snape à la vu des pensées du jeune homme fut de se remplir de colère et de jalousie. Il repoussa alors brutalement Harry.

- C'est ça! Tu veux me prendre Hermione. Je ne suis pas correct envers toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu le Maître que tu peux te permettre de tout prendre. Je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement. Maintenant que je connais le bonheur d'avoir une vie de couple, tu voudrais me l'enlever.

Snape était dans tous ses états. Il hurlait sans jamais laisser la chance au jeune homme de s'expliquer.

- Je te rappel que toi aussi tu es miens et j'ai toujours tout fait pour te rendre heureux. Mais ça, c'est trop. Il est hors de question que je m'efface pour te laisser Hermione.

Dans sa frustration, le vampire gifla son partenaire à la joue. Ce dernier vacilla et tomba contre le mur. Il resta dans cette position en pleurant. Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas été sur ses gardes, d'avoir laissé le vampire découvrir son lourd secret et surtout, de s'être laissé aller à de tel fantasmes.

Severus était tellement en colère qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur qu'il causait à son calice. Il voyait rouge et était prit de panique.

_'Si Hermione aussi désirait que je disparaisse? S'ils avaient prévu leur coup ensemble? S'ils ne m'aimaient pas? Je n'aurais jamais du prendre de calice, c'est une grosse erreur de ma part. D'ailleurs, qui voudrait d'un homme comme moi? Je ne suis même pas beau, j'ai deux fois leur âge et surtout, je suis un vampire. Personne n'aime les vampire!' _

Harry n'osait pas bouger, il avait trop peur pour faire le moindre mouvement.

À Ste-Mangouste, Hermione se sentait mal. Elle ressentait la rage et la fureur de son vampire. Elle avait des difficultés de concentration tellement le lien était fort. Elle décida donc de prendre congé pour aller rejoindre son partenaire et essayé de comprendre la cause de cette colère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, elle trouva Harry recroquevillé sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce et Severus debout devant lui qui hurlait.

- Y'a d'autres choses que tu voudrais m'enlever en plus? Y'a d'autres choses qui m'appartiennent que tu désires? Tu n'as pas assez de ta célébrité? Que te faut-il de plus? N'ai-je pas droit à un peu plus de respect pour t'avoir sauvé? Faut-il qu'en plus je meurs pour toi?

Hermione voulait comprendre, mais ni Snape ni Harry n'avaient encore remarqué sa présence. Elle se demandait bien se que pouvait avoir fait son ami pour provoquer ainsi l'ex-enseignant. Et pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Pourquoi se laissait-il hurler dessus sans la moindre réaction?

Harry était figé par la peur autant qu'il avait honte de lui, de ses hormones. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il désir gouter au plaisir d'être avec une femme? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait taire se désir en lui? Jamais rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait repoussé l'idée de prendre un jour Hermione. Il était pourtant bien comblé avec Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme pouvait avoir de plus à lui apporter? Pourquoi est-ce que Severus éprouvait-il tant de plaisir avec une femme? Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. Il la laissa se frayer un chemin. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de lutter contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait. Il venait de perturber l'harmonie de leur couple. Et pourquoi? Pour ces foutues hormones!

Hermione toussota un peu pour faire remarquer sa présence. Severus se tourna vers elle. Il avait le regard très noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'avais pas de stage?

- Oui, bien sur, mais…

- Tu es avec lui? C'est ça? Toi aussi tu trouves que je suis de trop? Tu veux que je disparaisse pour vous laisser le chemin libre à vous deux?

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de vous deux. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu?

Hermione ne su quoi répondre. Elle comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mettre Severus dans cet état? Ou avait-elle fauté? Et pourquoi Snape parlait-il d'un complot avec Harry?

- Réponds! Hurla-t-il.

- Je… je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Mensonge… vous me jouez dans le dos depuis assez longtemps, dit-il en envoyant sa main frapper la joue de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il entendit la gifle, Harry sorti de sa semi-paralysie. Il se leva d'un bond et sauta sur le vampire. Il frappa avec toute sa fureur sur se dernier mais il n'était visiblement pas assez fort. L'homme le repoussa contre le mur.

- Laisse-là en dehors de ça, hurla le jeune homme. C'est avec moi que tu as un problème.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Elle en avait assez des cries. Elle sorti sa baguette.

- STUPÉFIX, lança-t-elle.

Les deux hommes figèrent aussitôt.

- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, commença-t-elle, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe depuis le début. Harry, je te demande de bien vouloir commencer.

Elle le déstupéfia pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer.

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Ce ne serait pas facile à expliquer et surtout d'avouer qu'il fantasmait sur la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre toute la journée, Harry.

- Je … J'ai provoqué la jalousie de Severus sans le vouloir, dit-il.

- Et comment?

- Enfantasmantsurtoi, dit-il d'une traite.

- Hein? Comment?

- Je me suis imaginé faisant l'amour avec toi, murmura-t-il.

- Mais Harry, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je sais… je n'aurais pas dû. Mais en vous voyant, Severus et toi, je me suis demandé comment se serait avec une femme. Et comme tu es celle dont je suis le plus proche et que je t'ai vu en action, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé.

- Mais tu es fou! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de le dire à Severus? Tu ne savais pas que les vampires sont extrêmement jaloux?

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il le sache mais il est entré dans mes pensées et il a vu les petits scénarios que je m'étais fait de toi et moi. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, de lui dire que je ne voulais pas t'enlever à lui.

Harry se tourna vers Severus.

- Écoute, tu prends très bien soin de moi et je t'en remercie. Si je ne t'avais pas parlé avant de ce que je ressentais, s'était justement pour ne pas te choquer. Je sais que c'était mal de ma part. Mais en aucun cas, je ne voudrais être loin de toi.

Severus qui était toujours stupéfié n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter son calice. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir laissé la chance de s'exprimer et il ressentait maintenant toute la douleur qu'il avait causé. Il ne voulait qu'une chose maintenant, c'était de prendre ses deux compagnons contre lui. De les sentir près de lui et de les apaisés. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore le faire.

- Severus???

Oups, Hermione lui parlait et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il était trop plongé dans ses pensées et ses remords. Elle répéta son nom une nouvelle fois. Il réalisa alors qu'elle avait levé le sort. Il s'approcha donc lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre une main sur sa joue.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre que j'en aie perdue la tête, lui dit-il.

- Ça, je l'avais compris, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Severus, répéta Harry. Je suis désolé.

- Non! C'est à moi de l'être, si je t'avais simplement écouté…

Un long silence s'installa. Personne ne bougeait. Seules leurs respirations étaient perceptibles. Après de longues minutes ainsi, Harry s'approcha du vampire et se colla contre lui. Severus attira Hermione pour qu'elle soit aussi dans ses bras. Un sentiment d'apaisement les envahit tous les trois.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cet événement mais tout dans le comportement de Severus trahissait sa jalousie. Il ne laissait jamais seuls dans une même pièce ses deux calices et était à l'affut du moindre geste trop aimable venant du jeune homme face à Hermione.

Une journée où Hermione se sentait moins bien, Harry lui prépara une tasse de lait chaud au miel. Mais Severus ne le laissa pas aller donner le breuvage à la jeune femme. Il voulait que tous les petits gestes aimables viennent de lui et seulement de lui.

Harry comprenait l'attitude de son partenaire, mais il avait hâte que la suspicion cesse. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de blesser son compagnon et il voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance à nouveau.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et les mois. Les choses se stabilisèrent et la bonne entente revient dans la maison. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que Snape avait fait d'Harry son calice. Hermione travaillait trois jours semaines à Ste-Mangouste et les autres jours elle travaillait pour une firme de recherche médicale. Elle aimait ses deux travails et était reconnaissante envers Severus de lui laisser cette chance de faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Harry avait trouvé une place comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'équipe locale, les colibris. Il avait bien sur reçu des offres de grandes équipes mais il les avait toutes refusés, préférant jouer pour une équipe qui lui permettrait de rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. Lorsqu'il ne s'entrainait pas avec l'équipe, Harry aidait Severus avec les concoctions qu'il devait faire pour la firme pharmaceutique.

Severus était bien, il aimait cette nouvelle vie. Pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait. Il ne regrettait en rien l'obligation qu'il avait eu de prendre les deux jeunes gens comme calice. Bien sur, il avait été dans l'obligation de se déclarer mais au grand malheur de Scrimgeour, rien dans ses actions ne permettait de le faire inculper. Il y avait bien eu quelques articles dans la gazette du sorcier qui parlaient en mal de lui, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire, tant qu'on ne touchait pas à ses deux partenaires.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé... Le petit bouton en bas vous attends... 


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été un peu inspiré de la chanson de Linda Lemay « **La marmaille** »

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Les années passèrent et ce qui devait arriver, arriva; l'horloge biologique d'Hermione lui souffla le désir d'enfanter. Un soir qu'elle était blottie contre Severus, elle lui dit part de son envie.

- Severus?

- Oui ma puce.

- Je me demandais ce que tu penserais d'avoir une famille.

- Mais on est une famille tous les trois.

- Non, je veux dire avec des enfants.

- Des enfants…

_'J'aurais dû y penser, c'est une femme après tout. C'est normal qu'elle veuille avoir des mômes. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué?' _

- Y'a juste un petit problème ma puce. C'est que vois-tu, lorsque je suis rentré au service du Maître, il a eu peur que j'ai une descendance et que nous le détrônions. Il m'a donc soumis à un sort d'infertilité. C'est malheureusement irréversible.

- Oh!... D'accord, puisque c'est ainsi, dit la jeune femme.

Severus fut surpris qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Il s'attendait à la voir verser au moins quelques larmes. Mais bizarrement, c'est lui qui eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

**J'sais pas pourquoi, mais la marmaille  
J'croyais qu'ça m'aimait pas la face  
Que ça priait pour que j'm'en aille  
Quand j'arrivais dans leur espace**

**Longtemps j'ai cru que la marmaille  
J'en aurais jamais sur les bras  
Qu'j'avais ni l'cœur, ni les entrailles  
Assez solides pour porter ça**

Severus repensa énormément à la demande de la jeune femme dans les jours qui suivirent. Ça le travaillait de ne pas pouvoir offrir cette joie à sa partenaire. Il existait bien sur l'adoption, mais elle était interdite aux vampires. Il y avait aussi une autre solution, mais elle couterait énormément à Severus. Il eu besoin de plusieurs semaines pour se convaincre que c'était l'unique solution s'il voulait avoir des gamins autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il en voulait vraiment. C'est ainsi, qu'un soir, il réunit ses deux calices pour une discussion importante.

- Ma puce, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ton désir d'avoir un enfant…

- C'est pas grave, coupa-t-elle. Je comprends la situation et je l'accepte.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Comme je le disais, j'ai beaucoup repensé et moi j'en veux des enfants. J'ai peut-être trouvé la solution pour fonder une famille. Ça me coute beaucoup de la proposer mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Toi, tu veux des enfants, s'exclama Harry

**Mais d'où me vient cette envie folle  
Mais d'où me sortent ces idées-là  
Cette passion des cours d'école  
Cet attendrissement que voilà**

**Toutes mes certitudes s'écroulent  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  
J'veux moucher les p'tits nez qui coulent  
J'veux mettre ça en pyjama**

**Je veux qu'ça crie, je veux qu'ça saute  
Que ça brise des matelas  
Et j'veux qu'ça salisse des chaises hautes  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi**

**Mon univers a basculé  
J'veux d'la marmaille à moi  
Et c'est depuis qu't'es arrivé  
Que j'veux d'la marmaille...  
... J'veux d'la marmaille de toi**

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour que nous ayons des enfants puisque tu es stérile, demanda Hermione.

- C'est simple, il faudrait qu'une autre personne que moi te féconde.

- Mais je n'ai pas le goût d'aller voir ailleurs, je n'ai pas le goût de coucher avec un autre gars uniquement dans le but d'avoir un enfant.

- Je ne pensais pas à n'importe qui pour te faire un môme. Harry voulait savoir ce que c'est avec une femme il y a quelques années. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire le père de nos enfants?

- Quoi? S'exclama le principal intéressé.

- Je te laisserais prendre Hermione pour la féconder.

- Il n'en est pas question! J'ai déjà été la source de ta jalousie alors que je n'y avais même pas touché, alors je n'imagine même pas ce que se sera si je la baise.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je suis d'accord. Mais seulement si c'est toi qui la touche et non n'importe quel gigolo.

Hermione ne parlait plus, elle réfléchissait. Cette idée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement. Elle connaissait assez bien Harry pour savoir qu'il ferait un excellent père. Avec cette solution, l'enfant aurait ses deux parents sous le même toit, chose importante pour la jeune femme. Et depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec Harry et qu'il partageait le même lit, elle ne serait pas trop mal à l'aise de se faire toucher par lui et de se donner à lui.

Harry était hésitant, l'offre était tentante mais comportait des risques à son avis. Il avait des points à régler avant de prendre une si grande décision. Aurait-il le droit de prendre Hermione qu'une seule fois ou pourrait-il répéter l'expérience si ça lui plaisait? Serait-il encore une fois sous surveillance serré du vampire jaloux? Pourrait-il vraiment tout explorer comme il en avait envie ou se serait juste une baise pour féconder?

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'attendait à ce que les deux personnes sautent de joie et accepte sur le champ. Mais au contraire, les deux n'avaient pas l'air plus enchanté qu'il ne le faut. C'était pourtant la meilleure solution qu'il avait eu. Bien sur, il aurait à composer avec sa jalousie, mais les années passé lui avait prouvé qu'il était important tant aux yeux d'Hermione que d'Harry. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi Harry. Ainsi, il était certain de ne pas perdre ses deux calices.

- Et si tu réfléchissais tout haut, proposa Severus à Harry. On pourrait mettre nos idées ensemble pour prendre la décision.

Harry hésitait, il ne voulait pas montrer que l'idée de gouter une femme l'intéressait encore.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. C'est Hermione, c'est son corps après tout.

Hermione fut surprise, elle aurait aimé avoir l'avis d'Harry avant de dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Surtout qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas attiser la jalousie du vampire avec une mauvaise réponse. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un examen crucial et que la réponse qu'elle donnerait déciderait du succès ou de l'échec.

- Alors, quelqu'un va enfin se décider à parler, fit Snape qui n'en pouvait plus de cette tension.

- Bien… Harry ferait un bon père… Mais je crois qu'il faut savoir ce qu'il en pense avant de prendre une décision. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente obligé d'accepter, s'il ne veut pas être père, faut le respecter.

Severus soupira longuement.

- Si vous vous lancez constamment la balle comme ça on discutera toute la nuit et on n'aura pas plus de réponse, fit Snape exaspéré.

- C'est que j'ai peur que si j'accepte, ça brise l'harmonie que nous avons, dit Harry.

- On sait que tu es jaloux, poursuivit Hermione. Et on ne veut pas ni un ni l'autre attiser cette jalousie contre nous.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas joli lorsque tu perds le contrôle, conclua Harry.

Severus était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit ça qui retienne les deux personnes d'accepter son offre. Il leur avait bien dit qu'il acceptait que les deux s'unissent ensemble, mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant pour annuler leurs craintes. Mais que devait-il dire de plus? Il se le demandait bien.

Mais ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de faire l'amour à Harry, mais j'aimerais être certaine que ce ne soit pas simplement pour procréer. C'est un peu complexe, mais je n'aimerais pas vivre sous le même toit que le père de mon enfant sans pouvoir le toucher par la suite.

- C'est aussi mon avis, lança Harry, puis il rajouta aussitôt : Mais je ne veux pas que rien ne change entre nous deux Severus. C'est important pour moi que tu restes toujours aussi bon avec moi. Que tu me serres dans tes bras et que tu m'aimes autant que présentement.

- Je ne veux pas que rien change entre nous trois, dit Severus. Mais pour pouvoir fonder une famille, il faut quelques modifications et j'accepte que vous ayez des relations ensemble pour cette cause. Et puisque c'est important pour vous deux que l'expérience se répète par la suite, je m'engage à respecter votre demande. Il y a bien un moyen de trouver un terrain d'entente pour garder un équilibre dans notre couple.

- Tu as pensé à ce que tu ressentiras lorsque tu nous trouveras dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est évident que j'y aie pensé. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas aimé l'idée au début. Mais comme je sais que vous ne me rejetterez pas ensuite, je peux faire ce sacrifice.

- Comment as-tu pu penser qu'on pourrait te rejeter alors que tu es si parfait avec nous, demanda Hermione.

- Ma puce, c'est simplement que je voulais être certain que vous seriez toujours intéressé à un vieux grincheux comme moi, même si vous aviez la chance d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de votre âge.

- Mais ce grincheux est le notre depuis si longtemps, je ne m'imagine même pas vivre sans lui, dit Harry.

- Et moi non plus, le rassura Hermione.

- Il y a autre chose que je veux mettre au clair avant d'accepter, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas compliqué, mais c'est important pour moi. Je veux simplement que pour la première fois ou je prendrai Hermione, nous soyons seuls tous les deux. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que tu me surveilles.

- Mais… je…

- Non, Severus, je ne cèderai pas. Je veux être seul avec Hermione ou bien je ne veux pas la toucher.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, soupira le vampire.

- Je suis certain qu'Hermione saura me guidé, puisque se sera ma première fois, pour qu'elle ait du plaisir.

- Évidement, je ne le laisserai pas me prendre tout croche, il faut que j'aie du plaisir en tout temps.

Lorsque tous les détails furent réglés à la satisfaction de tous, Severus laissa les deux jeunes gens aller dans la chambre. Il le faisait à contre cœur, mais il leur avait promis ce moment d'intimité et il tiendrait sa parole. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire les cents pas dans le petit salon en attendant que ses deux calices ressortent de la chambre. Mais durant ce temps d'attente, il ne pouvait s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Et si les deux personnes avaient plus de plaisirs ensembles qu'avec lui? Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter. Et si Harry découvrait qu'une femme était mieux qu'un homme, accepterait-il qu'il le prenne encore une fois? Et si Harry se trouvait meilleur amant que lui? Et si Hermione ne voulait plus de lui après avoir goûté le jeune homme? Bien sur, il savait qu'il avait un engin plus gros de quelques centimètres. Mais pour plusieurs femmes, ce n'est pas la grosseur qui compte, mais bien l'utilisation qu'on peut en faire. Severus était inquiet, et s'il ne réussissait pas à retrouver l'harmonie d'avant? Avait-il fait une gaffe en faisant cette proposition?

Dans une autre pièce, les deux calices étaient nus. Ils se dévoraient des yeux mais aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Harry admirait la poitrine invitante de sa partenaire, ses courbes gracieuses, sa peau lisse…

Hermione appréciait de voir combien différent pouvait être Harry à coté de Severus. Le plus jeune avait les pectoraux bien plus découpé, la peau bronzé tandis que l'autre était plus frêle et blême.

Harry ne savait pas par ou commencer. C'était un dilemme pour lui. Gouterait-il à la douceur de ses seins blancs en premier ou bien irait-il sentir son odeur en l'embrassant dans le cou? Caresserait-il ses hanches fines ou cajolerait-il ses fesses fermes et rondes?

Lentement, tout en se dévorant du regard, les deux calices se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Délicatement, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent mutuellement, provoquant des frissons de part et d'autre. Graduellement, ils parcoururent les lignes du corps devant eux en se découvrant. Doucement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce toucher. Passionnément, ils s'embrassèrent comme si demain n'existait pas.

Dans le petit salon, Severus était à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre indice pouvant provenir de ses deux partenaires. Il pouvait sentir à travers le lien qu'ils étaient bien, mais nerveux. Il aurait voulu être là pour les rassurer, les apaiser. Mais il avait promis à Harry de rester en dehors de la pièce et il tiendrait parole. Mais il n'avait jamais promis de ne pas les espionner. Il alla donc poser son oreille contre la porte, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Mais à part quelques petits craquements, rien ne filtrait.

_'Et si Harry avait besoin d'aide? Et s'il ne savait pas comme s'y prendre? J'aurais peut-être du lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire avant. Je sens sa nervosité, peut-être a-t-il peur de lui faire mal ou de ne pas être à la hauteur?' _

Dans une autre pièce, Harry caressait doucement sa partenaire, il découvrait chacune de ses courbes. Il en profitait pour gouter, embrasser le corps d'Hermione. Il alla jusqu'à gouter le divin nectar qui coulait de l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme. Il aimait l'abandon dont elle faisait preuve, montrant qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Hermione ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était si bon tout en étant totalement différent de ce que Severus lui offrait habituellement. Severus était beaucoup plus sur de lui dans ses gestes tandis que Harry y allait avec hésitation. C'était une différence qu'Hermione apprécierait. Elle aurait maintenant un amant fougueux et un amant tendre, un amant brûlant et ardent et un amant délicat et affectueux…

Harry aimait se qu'il découvrait, Snape avait raison, une femme avait autant de plaisir à offrir qu'un homme. Il découvrait qu'il aimerait les deux sortes de relations. Avec un homme, il se permettait d'être vif, brûlant, ardent, passionné tandis qu'avec une femme, il voulait être tendre, doux, délicat, affectueux. Il pourrait maintenant avoir droit au meilleur du sexe avec deux partenaires différents. C'était tout simplement parfait pour lui.

Severus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ça faisait plus d'une heure que les deux calices étaient enfermé dans la chambre et que lui faisait les cents pas dans le petit salon. Il commençait à se faire beaucoup trop de scénarios dans sa tête qui se terminait toujours de la même façon : Il se faisait rejeter. Il commençait à être de plus en plus impatient de les voir sortir enfin de la pièce.

_'Pourquoi ai-je fait cette maudite promesse? Je n'aurais pas du les laisser seuls. J'aurais du les suivre et les aider. J'aurais pu les guider pour que tout ailles pour le mieux. Et si j'allais voir comment ça se passe. Peut-être qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas de m'inquiéter pour eux? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ne serait certainement pas content de mon interruption.'_

Les deux calices étaient étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux parvenus à leur fin en même temps. Ils étaient maintenant rendu à l'étape de reprendre leur souffle, mais ils sentaient tous les deux le mal de leur vampire. Harry décida de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Snape rentra à toute vitesse dans la chambre et découvrit les deux jeunes gens blottis dans le lit. Il s'approcha d'eux. Harry et Hermione se séparèrent pour laisser la place du milieu à Severus. Il s'installa entre eux et ils virent se blottirent contre lui.

- C'était magnifique, dit Harry. Merci de m'avoir donné cette opportunité unique.

Severus l'embrassa. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir en parler. Il avait certes accepté que ses deux calices s'unissent ensemble, mais il avait un peu mal de savoir qu'ils pouvaient maintenant avoir du plaisir sans lui. Il devrait s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. Mais qu'ils l'acceptent entre eux deux le rassurait beaucoup sur la place qu'il avait pour eux.

* * *

Voilà une autre partie de terminé... n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez par le bouton en bas...


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Sans bon sang!

Merci pour tous les nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu, c'est plaisant à lire et très motivant. Pour vous remercier, voici un très long chapitre!!!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Pour Severus, Hermione et Harry, la routine s'était bien établie. Au début, ce ne fut pas aussi facile que ce que le vampire avait prévu. Il eu beaucoup de difficulté à faire taire sa jalousie lorsque les deux autres faisaient l'amour ensemble. Même les petits regards échangés le perturbaient. Mais graduellement, il réussi à les laisser faire. Heureusement que les deux calices ne le laissaient jamais en plan. Chacun leur tour, ils s'abandonnaient pour Snape en lui offrant toutes sortes de plaisir. 

Mais une bonne journée, Severus surprit les deux jeunes gens ensemble dans le lit et décida d'aller se joindre à eux. Il voulait les voir avoir du plaisir et avait envie de les prendre tous les deux. Cette expérience se révéla plus que bénéfique pour les trois personnes. Elle leur ouvrit de nouveaux horizons sur le plan amoureux.

Lorsque Severus découvrit le plaisir que ressentait Hermione en se faisant prendre par deux hommes à la fois, combien elle frémissait lorsque quatre mains la caressaient, combien il était exaltant d'avoir deux bouches gourmandes qui se baladent sur son corps et l'extase que procure deux langues sur son membre durci, il ne pu que vouloir recommencer l'expérience, encore et encore.

C'est ainsi qu'une belle harmonie s'installa au lit… sur le divan du salon… sur la table de la cuisine… dans la salle de bain, bref, partout ou il était possible de s'aimer.

Puis un matin, Hermione découvrit qu'elle était en retard dans ses règles. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour savoir qu'elle était finalement tombé enceinte.

La grossesse d'Hermione ne fut pas de tout repos. Elle avait des nausées jusqu'à tard dans la journée et son système digestif se faisait très capricieux. En fait, elle ne pouvait plus manger que des légumes et aucune viande pour ne pas être malade. En plus, la désorganisation hormonale qui s'était créé avec cette grossesse la rendait très sensible et la faisait pleurer pour des riens. Une simple chanson pouvait déclencher une crise de larmes aussi bien qu'un verre qui se briserait.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider sa partenaire, il n'aimait pas la sentir dans cet état mais n'avait pas vraiment de solution pour la faire se sentir mieux. La seule chose qu'il trouva pour aider la jeune femme, fut de la surprotéger. Aussi, il ne lui laissait plus faire aucune tache dans la maison. Il refusait qu'elle se serve elle-même à boire ou à manger. Il l'obligea à rester au lit la majorité du temps.

Hermione trouvait la situation pénible, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une grossesse soit aussi pénible. Elle se souvenait de se que sa mère lui racontait, combien elle avait aimé porter un enfant, combien c'était un bonheur incroyable. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas ou pouvait bien se cacher se plaisir. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus travailler pour la durée de sa grossesse et elle trouvait lourd comment Severus s'occupait d'elle.

Harry ne savait plus comment agir, il allait être papa et cette nouvelle le chamboulait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchit au moment de féconder la jeune femme. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'un enfant était à venir, il se remettait en question. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son enfant ait un père immature, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de laisser tomber le poste d'attrapeur pour se chercher un autre travail. Il voulait que son enfant soit fier de la profession de son père. C'est remise en question l'avait donc amené à la porte de Poudlard. Il voulait voir la directrice pour savoir si un poste était disponible pour lui dans cette école comme enseignant. Et justement, Madame Bibine prenait sa retraite, Harry allait donc hériter du poste d'enseignant de vol.

Severus n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le choix de carrière de son calice, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger à faire un travail qu'il n'aimerait pas. Mais Poudlard… Il aurait aimé mieux une autre place, un endroit où il avait le droit de mettre le pied. Mais il était banni de Poudlard, tant à cause de la mort du directeur que de son état de vampire. Mais qui sait, peut-être que la situation finirait par changer si la directrice voyait qu'il n'était plus un danger pour personne maintenant qu'il avait deux calices. Et qui sait, il réussirait peut-être à reprendre son poste de Maître des potions. Ce serait toujours plus plaisant que de constamment faire des potions régénératrices pour une firme pharmaceutique. Mais chaque chose en son temps, pour Snape, la priorité était l'enfant à naître.

Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Harry. Elle voyait les changements qu'essayait de faire le jeune homme. À son avis, il en faisait beaucoup trop. Il se mettait de la pression inutilement avec son nouveau rôle de père qui arriverait sous peu, mais bien qu'elle ait essayé de lui en parler, rien n'y faisait. Elle décida que le mieux serait de laisser aller les choses jusqu'à ce qu'un équilibre s'établisse là aussi. Elle, elle profitait de son temps pour lire tous les bouquins qu'elle pouvait sur le rôle d'une mère et ses responsabilités. Severus lui en avait rapporté beaucoup de la bibliothèque, mais elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait aussi lire les livres moldus sur le sujet.

C'est Harry qui fut chargé d'aller à la bibliothèque moldus pour rapporter les livres à la jeune femme. Il en trouva plusieurs et fut surprit de voir combien d'auteur différent se disait spécialiste dans se domaine. Ne pouvant sortir plus de huit livres à la fois, Harry décida d'en copier magiquement la majorité pour ne pas avoir à revenir trop souvent. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à la maison avec plus d'une centaine d'écrit sur le sujet.

Severus feuilleta un peu les bouquins qu'Harry avait rapportés. Mais rapidement, il les rejeta et interdit à Hermione d'en continuer la lecture. Les absurdités qu'il avait lues lui étaient suffisantes pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne source de conseil qu'on y retrouvait mais plus un moyen de mélanger un peu plus les nouvelles mères.

_'Voyons, comme si le fait de marcher à quatre pattes allait rendre un enfant plus intelligent qu'un autre. Et en quoi le fait d'asseoir un enfant en bas âge augmenterait-il son risque de mort subite?'_(Info trouvé dans un journal donc je doute du sérieux de l'info)

Severus eu alors l'idée d'inviter une mère de famille pour qu'elle puisse avoir une discussion sur le sujet avec Hermione. Rien de mieux qu'un vrai fait vécu pour comprendre ce que serait sa vie à partir de maintenant. C'est ainsi que Molly fut invité à prendre le thé une journée dans la petite maison du couple pour discuter. La dame fut honorée de l'importance que Severus lui portait en lui demandant de venir. Elle ne pensait pas être cité un jour en exemple de ce qu'il fallait faire avec un enfant, surtout depuis que Percy avait renié sa famille.

À quatre mois, Hermione avait un joli petit ventre rond qui commençait à paraître. Plus le temps avançait, moins les nausées étaient fréquentes, heureusement. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Severus de tout vouloir faire pour elle. Pour être certain qu'elle ne s'épuise pas, comme il lui disait souvent. Snape voulait être certain que l'enfant aurait les meilleures chances possibles de se développer sans que sa mère ait de stress. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'Hermione ressentait le besoin de bouger et d'aller un peu à l'extérieur au lieu de rester enfermé dans la maison, le plus souvent alité.

Et dans son comportement, on pouvait facilement y voir qu'elle en avait mare. Bien souvent, plus d'une fois par jour, elle piquait une crise de larme ou de désespoir. Severus ne savait pas comment apaiser ces crises, même en la prenant contre lui, rien n'y changeait. L'humeur de la jeune femme était très changeante et instable.

Une chance qu'Harry l'aida, une journée, à convaincre le vampire de se calmer un peu et à lui faire comprendre qu'une grossesse ce n'était pas une maladie et que la jeune femme pourrait bien faire quelques activités pour son bien-être. Il trouva même un livre pour appuyer ses dires, un manuel d'exercice et d'activité pour femme enceinte. Malgré son scepticisme, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter que sa compagne sorte du lit.

Hermione fut contente de pouvoir faire de l'aquaforme prénatal, prendre des marches et apprendre le tricot convenablement avec Madame Weasley. Elle avait maintenant des journées chargées d'activités qui lui plaisaient, faisant passer le temps beaucoup plus rapidement et ses crises incontrôlables diminuaient.

Une journée ou elle était en train de tricoter une petite couverture pour l'enfant à venir, elle senti le bébé bouger pour la première fois. Elle trouva cette sensation tellement fantastique, sentir la vie en elle. Elle réalisa pour la première fois toute l'implication de ce petit être qui croissait en elle. Elle en fut tellement énervée qu'elle courut pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Severus et Harry. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour que les deux hommes puissent sentir à leur tour le bébé bouger. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que Severus réussit à percevoir les mouvements de l'enfant. Il en fut tout ému et une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme de bonheur…

À six mois, Hermione voulu qu'on commence à décorer la chambre du bébé. Aussitôt plusieurs petites querelles eurent lieu. Chacun ayant son idée sur comment décorer la chambre. Harry voulait qu'elle soit simple avec un papier peint magique. Severus voulait qu'elle soit plus spéciale, qu'elle les représente tous les trois, il avait pour ça, penser la mettre rouge et verte. Mais Hermione trouvait ces couleurs trop agressives. La jeune femme préférait avoir une chambre avec des couleurs pales et des petits moutons sur les murs.

Encore une fois, ce fut l'humeur de la jeune femme qui clôt le débat. En fait, elle avait fait une telle crise en voyant les deux hommes s'obstiner pour les couleurs de la chambre qu'ils finirent par céder aux caprices de la jeune femme. Elle avait entre autre soulevé comme point que c'était elle qui portait l'enfant, elle qui devait supporter le poids, elle qui verrait son corps déformé, elle qui souffrirait à l'accouchement, donc à elle de choisir la décoration de la chambre. Et lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer, les deux hommes eurent pitié et la laissèrent choisir.

Rendu à huit mois, Hermione n'en pouvait plus du poids que prenait son ventre. Elle se sentait comme une grosse baleine échouée. Et l'enfant qui bougeait continuellement en elle, donnant des coups sur les autres organes autour de lui… Elle avait maintenant mal au dos et aux jambes. Elle avait hâte que sorte enfin l'enfant. Il lui restait un mois à patienter, un mois qui paraîtrait très long à ses yeux.

Severus était aussi impatient qu'Hermione de voir l'arrivé du poupon. Il avait hâte de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui chanter des chansons, de l'endormir contre lui. Il savait que ce ne serait pas toujours facile mais il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le petit être à venir. Il était désormais convaincu que rien n'au monde ne pourrait être plus beau que cette petite créature à naître. Il était à l'affut du moindre signe que sa partenaire pourrait avoir qui indiquerait l'heure de sorti du bébé, tellement qu'il en était rendu à tomber sur les nerfs de la jeune femme.

- Écoute Severus, dit-elle, je vais te le dire dès qu'il sera prêt à sortir. En attendant, laisse-moi un peu respirer. Même si tu viens me demander aux dix minutes si c'est le temps le travail ne commencera pas plus rapidement. Il reste encore un mois, alors prends ton mal en patience un peu.

Mais heureusement pour tous, Hermione n'eut pas à attendre quatre longues semaines avant de voir naître l'enfant. Deux semaines avant terme, elle perdit ses eaux et ses contractions débutèrent. Petites et faibles au début, elles s'accentuèrent par la suite jusqu'à en devenir d'une douleur insupportable.

- **Argggggggggggggggggg**…. Mais comment font les femmes pour endurer ça?

- Ne lâche pas ma puce, tu vas y arriver, pousse…

- **Argggggggggggggggggg**…. C'est terrible, ça fait mal…

- T'es capable, j'en suis certain, tu as toujours été forte, l'encouragea Snape.

- **Argggggggggggggggggg**…. Mais sortez-le-moi de là…

- Allez, une petite poussée encore… C'est presque fini…

Mais Snape était loin de la vérité, en fait, Hermione du endurer ses contractions durant plus de douze heures avant que l'enfant daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Un petit poupon, tout rose. Lorsque l'infirmière posa le bambin sur le ventre de sa mère, Hermione n'en revint pas. Une si petite chose lui avait fait aussi mal, c'était le monde à l'envers. Mais maintenant qu'elle tenait son fils contre elle, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait pas souffert pour rien. Il était magnifique.

Severus versa une larme en voyant le petit poupon, il était tout ému. Il approcha sa main de l'enfant et la posa sur sa tête. Sa main la recouvrit complètement. Il était si petit. Hermione leva l'enfant et le posa dans les bras de Snape. Au début, l'homme paniqua un peu, il avait peur de briser le petit être. Mais rapidement, il se senti plus en confiance.

Le bambin bougea un peu la tête. Il cherchait à téter. Hermione reprit l'enfant contre elle et lui offrit son sein. Aussitôt, il suçota à la recherche de lait. La scène était magnifique. Une mère et son fils blottis ensemble. Hermione faisait une mère fantastique.

Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de voir son enfant naître. Malheureusement, il avait perdu connaissance en voyant la petite tête qui essayait de sortir. Les infirmières avaient du l'installer sur un brancard pour qu'il reprenne un peu de force avant de voir son fils. Lorsqu'il pu enfin se lever, son fils dormait confortablement dans les bras de sa mère. Harry alla poser le bout de ses lèvres sur la tête du bambin.

- Salut petit, dit-il doucement. Moi, je suis ton papa.

- On devrait penser à lui trouver un nom, proposa Hermione.

- Il est tellement mignon, il lui faudrait un nom qui soit doux pour aller avec lui, conseilla Snape.

- Tu penses à quoi? Questionna la nouvelle mère.

- Bien, peut-être Alexis.

- J'aime bien Alexis, dit aussitôt Harry.

- Alexis… Oui, ça lui va bien… j'accepte, déclara la jeune femme.

Alexis fut un enfant formidable. Il se développa rapidement et montra des signes magiques dès son jeune âge. Il était même évident qu'il deviendrait un grand sorcier. Plus il vieillissait, plus on remarquait chez lui ses traits de caractère. Se serait un homme puissant, très bon manipulateur avec beaucoup de charisme, aimant le pouvoir et se faire servir. Severus voyait en l'enfant plusieurs qualités pour en faire un bon leader. Mais comme tous parents, il fut incapable de voir en son fils la moindre fibre mauvaise.

Pourtant, dès qu'Alexis ne fut plus sous la garde de ses parents, c'est-à-dire, lorsqu'il entra à Pouddlard, il se lia d'amitié avec un autre gamin un peu comme lui. Il était à Serpentard tout comme lui et montrait un peu les mêmes caractéristiques. Le jeune homme, blond, était le fils de Draco et se nommais Thomas Jason. Ce dernier était tout le portrait de son père, arrogant, sur de lui, méprisant envers les autres maisons.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours ensemble dans l'école et faisait les quatre cent coups à tout moment. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour trouver un faible pour s'acharner sur lui sans toute fois se faire prendre. Ils étaient la nouvelle terreur de l'école.

La direction de l'école fit parvenir plusieurs lettres aux parents des deux enfants pour leur parler de leur comportement, mais chaque fois, Severus niait la situation, accusant la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, de s'acharner sur son fils pour pouvoir lui nuire. Même Harry, qui enseignait le vol à Pouddlard, ne voyait pas les mauvais coups de son fils. Mais il voyait son comportement général et ne pouvait certainement pas dire qu'il était un ange.

- C'est de l'acharnement, cette vieille folle m'en veut encore et elle s'attaque à moi par mon fils, dit Snape à Hermione.

- Severus, Alexis n'est pas parfait non plus, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je suis convaincu qu'il ne ferait jamais tous ce qu'elle lui reproche. Il est trop bon pour ça. Comme s'il pouvait s'attaquer au plus faibles des autres maisons, c'est absurde!

- Severus, essais de réfléchir un peu. Notre fils n'est pas parfait et il se tient avec le fils de Draco, je ne suis pas surprise qu'ils s'attaquent aux plus jeunes.

- Je vais aller régler cette situation moi-même. Elle va entendre parler de moi encore longtemps. Je vais aller directement à Pouddlard et je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à cette vieille folle.

- C'est certain qu'avec cette attitude tu n'aideras pas ton fils, au contraire, tu lui nuiras plus qu'autre chose.

- Je ne la laisserai pas insulter mon fils ainsi.

Hermione se rapprocha de Severus et mit une main sur son bras.

- Écoute, il faut que tu te calmes un peu. Tu n'arrangeras rien si tu vas la voir choqué.

Severus soupira, elle avait raison et il le savait. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front pour la remercier d'être aussi patiente avec lui.

Finalement, lorsque Severus alla voir Minerva pour lui parler de son fils, il lui proposa aussi de revenir enseigner à l'école. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir son fils à l'œil et pouvoir mieux exercer son autorité paternelle sur l'enfant. La vieille dame hésita longuement, mais fini par accepté à l'unique condition qu'Hermione soit l'assistante de Severus en potion. Elle voulait s'assurer que le vampire aurait toujours un calice à ses cotés pour être certaine qu'il n'attaquerait jamais un étudiant.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois, Hermione, Harry et Severus, se retrouvèrent à travailler à Poudlard. Snape retrouva ses cachots tant apprécié par le passé et les réaménagea comme dans le passé avec une seule petite différence, il y aménagea une chambre pour son fils. Ainsi, il pourrait l'avoir à l'œil.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et joua les hypocrites en se comportant comme un enfant docile et obéissant devant ses parents mais faisant tous ses coups par en dessous, espérant chaque fois de ne pas se faire prendre. Mais il ne cessa pas pour autant ces attaques contre certains Gryffondor. Puis une fois…

- Il faut donner une leçon à cette sang de bourbe, dit Thomas Jason.

- On va la faire regretter de vivre, ricana Alexis.

Puis les deux jeunes garçon levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent un sort. La jeune femme se retrouva les pieds en haut et la tête en bas. Elle hurla de peur. Severus et Hermione qui se promenaient dans la cour au même moment, aperçurent la jeune femme et allèrent à son secours. Lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva sur le sol, Snape prit son fils par le bras et l'emmena aussitôt dans ses appartements.

- Tu me fais honte, dit-il en chemin à son fils. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

- C'est une sale sang de bourbe, répliqua-t-il. Elle ne mérite même pas de vivre.

Severus fut surpris de l'affirmation de son fils et il avait l'intention de le surprendre à son tour. Rendu dans ses appartements, il lâcha son fils et lui lança.

- Ta mère aussi est une sang de bourbe, veux-tu l'éliminer elle aussi?

Le jeune homme figea, il n'avait jamais pensé que sa mère puisse être autrement qu'une sorcière au sang pur. Pourquoi alors son père lui disait-il qu'elle était fille de moldus? C'était impossible pour le jeune homme que son père ait pu choisir autrement que deux sangs purs comme calice. Mais Hermione qui voyait son fils se questionner confirma les dire de Severus.

- Mais… pourquoi alors l'avoir choisi papa?

- Parce qu'elle est une grande sorcière. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit être bien qui est important mais ce qui est en vérité. La valeur du sang n'est plus ce qu'elle était par le passé, il faut plutôt se fier à ce que la personne pense et fait.

- Mais alors… Je ne suis pas un sang pur, soupira le jeune Alexis.

- Hé non, tu es un sang mêlé… Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu deviendras un grand sorcier.

- Comme mes deux pères, je serai puissant et on me respectera.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui sera important. Si tu ne sais pas être bon pour les autres, on aura peur de toi mais on n'aura aucun respect. Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfles la tête avec la puissance, plus tu resteras simple, plus tu seras respecté.

- Mais Thomas Jason dit qu'il faut savoir se faire respecter.

- Pourtant, s'il regardait l'histoire de son père, répondit Hermione, il saurait qu'il y a une meilleure façon de se faire respecter. Avec son attitude, il finira par attiré que la crainte et l'horreur.

Alexis fini par comprendre la leçon, mais il n'était pas prêt à changer d'ami pour autant. Il affirma à ses parents qu'il ne tenterait plus rien contre les sangs de bourbes mais qu'il se défendrait toujours contre ses ennemis, ce qui incluait pour le jeune homme, tous les plus faibles que lui.

Alexis n'était pas le genre d'enfant à suivre ce que les autres lui dictaient, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il devait être le leader en tout. C'était son point de vue qui devait primer sur les autres et il ne s'entourait que de personne pouvant lui être utile un jour ou l'autre.

Severus était découragé de voir sur quelle voie son fils allait, mais quoi qu'il lui dise, ce dernier n'écoutait pas. Il voulait mener la vie qu'il voulait et n'avait rien à faire des conseils de son père ou de quiconque. Même Harry ne réussissait plus à avoir le moindre pouvoir sur son fils. Seule Hermione parvenait parfois à le raisonner, mais encore là, c'était que très rarement.

Alexis et Thomas Jason étaient rendu les terreurs de l'école et tous les étudiants sans exception en avaient peur. Il y avait deux clans à Poudlard, ceux qui obéissaient sans rien dire aux deux jeunes hommes et ceux qui recevaient une correction de leur part. Mais comme toutes bonnes organisations, les deux garçons avaient des serviteurs qui faisaient le sale boulot pour eux. Ainsi, jamais ils ne se faisaient prendre à tabasser un étudiant même s'ils en donnaient l'ordre.

Hermione était tellement peiné de l'attitude de son fils qu'elle en passait bien souvent la nuit à pleurer. Même Severus ne pouvait la consoler lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il devienne un bon garçon, avec une bonne éducation. Mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient inculqué au garçon ne transparaissait dans ses agissements.

Le jeune homme se croyait au dessus de tout et invincible. Il provoquait quiconque le contrariait en duel, qu'il gagnait évidement. Le seul qu'il respectait véritablement était Thomas Jason qui était son meilleur ami.

Dans l'école, toutes les filles désiraient pouvoir passer au moins une nuit dans le lit des deux garçons. C'était pour elles un signe qu'elles étaient importantes lorsqu'elles réussissaient à se faire remarquer par un des deux gars. Mais les garçons ne les traitaient pas avec le respect du à une femme. Ils les utilisaient comme gourgandines en les jetant une fois leur besoin soulagé. Certaines furent malheureusement violées par les deux jeunes hommes, mais aucune n'eut le courage de porter plainte et sans preuve, personne ne pouvait rien faire contre eux.

Lorsque leurs études furent terminées, Alexis et Thomas Jason s'installèrent ensemble dans le manoir de ce dernier. En effet, Draco avait offert un manoir à son fils pour souligner la fin de ses études. Draco ne voyait absolument rien dans le comportement de son fils et même lorsque Severus lui en avait glissé un mot, il rejeta les accusations du revers de la main.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux du succès de mon fils, avait déclaré alors le blond.

- Ouvre-toi les yeux un peu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avait conseillé Snape.

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire, tu peux quitter. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire de plus, avait fait le blond en pointant la sortie.

* * *

En peu de temps, un petit groupe s'était monté autour des deux garçons. Le groupe suivait tout ce que les deux chefs leur dictaient, commettant des vols, des viols et des meurtres pour eux. La terreur était revenue habiter les gens comme au temps de Voldemort. 

Harry était dévasté par le comportement de son fils. Il savait qu'il faudrait certainement l'arrêter un de ses jours et probablement l'envoyer à Azkaban, mais Harry ne se décidait pas d'informer les autorités à propos de son fils. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas le trahir et espérait qu'il reviendrait sur le bon chemin.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Elle se questionnait constamment pour essayé de trouver ou elle avait fauté dans l'éducation de son fils. Elle croyait réellement qu'elle avait manqué à son devoir de bien l'éduqué pour qu'il finisse aussi mal.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on l'aurait souhaité. Et autant Harry, qu'Hermione ou que Severus furent atterré lorsqu'ils entendirent le ministre déclarer qu'un nouveau règne de terreur avait lieu, qu'un groupe néfaste était né et que le mal roderait parmi eux. Les trois adultes savaient bien de qui le ministre parlait puisque le mal était né à nouveau sous les traits de leur fils.

Malgré l'histoire passée, celle du mage Grindelwald, celle de Voldemort, les deux garçons se croyaient plus fort que tout et voulaient soumettre le monde à leurs pieds. Et ils étaient prêts à tout pour réussir, usant de magie noire et des sortilèges impardonnables pour arriver à leurs fins. Ils s'associèrent même aux vampires pour avoir enfin la vie éternelle.

Leur règne de terreur dura durant plus de vingt ans sans que personne ne puisse les arrêter jusqu'au jour ou…

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé... Comme le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore terminé, il est possible que je ne poste la suite que dans deux semaines, toutes mes plus sincères excuses...N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis quand même sur ce chapitre... 


	12. Chapter 12

Sans bon sang # 12

Un immense merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires, c'est grandement apprécié…

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Lorsque le jeune homme avait vu que ces parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec son choix de vie, il avait décide de s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible. Il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec eux. Il ne répondait plus a leur hiboux et ne leurs ouvrait même plus la porte lorsqu'ils se présentaient chez lui. Il en était même rendu à parler en mal d'eux avec ceux qu'il croisait.

Hermione se sentait énormément blessé par l'attitude de son fils. Elle pleurait souvent et semblait inconsolable. Elle aurait tellement voulu que la situation soit différente, qu'il ait une petite amie, qu'il fonde une famille, d'être grand-mère à son tour. Mais le destin se dessinait autrement.

Harry était désespéré, il voyait en son fils les mêmes traits que ceux de Voldemort, le même goût du pouvoir, la même joie sadique face à la souffrance des autres. Il n'avait jamais pensé vaincre un mage sombre pour en créer un autre. Et il ne comprenait pas comment son fils avait pu tourner ainsi alors qu'il avait eu une bonne éducation, une bonne enfance. Harry trouvait la vie injuste avec lui et regrettait parfois d'avoir survécu. C'était dans les moments comme ceux-ci qu'il regrettait le décès de Dumbledore. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui confier ses problèmes et écouter les paroles sages que le vieil homme lui aurait dites.

Severus, lui, gardait espoir, espoir que son fils revienne à la raison et change de comportement. Espoir qu'il réalise ses erreurs et répare les torts qu'il avait causé. Il l'avait bien fait lui dans le passé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en serait différent avec son fils. Il se souvenait très bien des nombreuses fois ou il avait conté son histoire à son fils, comment il avait changé de camps pour se joindre à l'ordre du Phoenix, comment il avait risqué sa vie dans son rôle d'espion. Il espérait que son fils se souvienne de ses histoires et qu'elles l'incitent à revenir sur le droit chemin avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Mais un jour, un article de la Gazette du Sorcier fit bondir Snape de rage.

_"Élevé par un vampire, il devient le mal incarné" _

_" Alexis Snape Potter, fils du survivant Harry Potter et de sa copine Hermione Granger, tous deux calices de Severus Snape, est la nouvelle figure du mal. En effet, le jeune homme est à la tête d'un nouveau réseau terrifiant qui s'attaque à quiconque se mets sur son chemin. Lui et son complice, Scorpius Malfoy, ne veulent rien de moins que le pouvoir et la gloire. Pour ce faire, ils n'hésitent pas à torturer et tuer ceux qui s'opposent à eux. La semaine dernière seulement, trois des plus grands aurors du ministère furent assassiné froidement par les deux hommes. _

_Il est évident qu'un enfant élevé sous le même toit qu'un vampire ne peu recevoir une éducation convenable. Comme nous le savons tous, les vampires sont des créatures dangereuses et impossible à soumettre. Le jeune homme à du subir la mauvaise influence de Severus Snape pour devenir ainsi. Severus Snape est un ancien mangemort et il a déjà touché à la magie noire, il a certainement du montrer son savoir au jeune homme sans lui préciser les dangers que cela représentaient. _

_Nous ne pouvons pas dire quand s'arrêtera la folie meurtrière du jeune homme. Mais nous pouvons tous se questionner. Pourquoi Harry Potter ne fait rien pour l'arrêter? Est-il complice de son fils? Ou est celui qui avait réussit à nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui? _

_Soyez assuré que le ministère enquête présentement pour faire la lumière sur l'implication du Survivant dans ce dossier ainsi que les torts imputables au vampire Severus Snape." _

- Par Salazar! Il ose dire que c'est ma faute

- Et moi que je suis son complice!

- Pour qui me prennent-ils? J'ai prouvé ma valeur lors de la dernière guerre.

- Calmez-vous un peu, conseilla sagement Hermione. C'est exactement ce que veux Scrimgeour, vous provoquer... Et monter la communauté magique contre vous deux. Il n'a certainement pas encore digéré son humiliation lors de la dernière guerre et comment vous avez montré qu'il était trop peureux pour se battre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi? Demanda Harry. Que j'aille tuer mon propre fils? Il n'en est pas question. Et je ne peux rien faire de plus puisqu'Alexis ne m'écoute plus de puis bien longtemps.

- Pourtant, faudra bien trouver une solution pour que les choses arrêtent...

L'article de la gazette eu un effet incroyable lors de sa publication. Plusieurs sorciers se lèvent et organisèrent des manifestations devant la maison d'Harry pour lui demander de faire quelques choses. Il y eut aussi un grand nombre de beuglantes qui arrivèrent pour leur reprocher de ne pas avoir agi avant. Pour les trois adultes, plus moyens d'avoir un peu de tranquillité dans leur demeure.

Trois jours passèrent et la fougue de la foule ne cessait pas pour autant. Lorsqu'Alexis eu vent de la réaction des gens, il décida d'aller directement confronter son père pour prouver sa puissance. Il transplana directement sur le terrain familial, en avant. La foule frémit en le voyant là, tout de noir vêtu, la baguette prête à lancer son prochain sort.

Hermione le vit arrivé et sortie immédiatement à sa rencontre. Elle voulait voir son fils, lui parler, et le faire revenir à la raison. Mais dès qu'elle franchit la porte, Alexis cria :

- Restez à l'écart de ça, mère. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre moi. Je suis venu ici pour Harry Potter. Je vais montrer à tous ces gens qu'il n'est plus rien.

- Mais c'est ton père, Alexis, déclara la jeune femme en continuant sa progression vers son fils.

- Il est peut-être mon géniteur, mais c'est tout ce qu'il est. S'il veut continuer à vivre, il faudra qu'il s'incline devant moi sous les regards de cette foule, sinon...

- Alexis, tu n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à...oh!!!

Hermione venait de prendre conscience de tout ce que son fils était capable. Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Son fils était prêt à tuer son propre père pour montrer sa force et sa puissance. C'était terrible!

Severus fut le suivant à sortir de la maison, suivi de près par Harry. Il alla aussitôt prendre sa compagne dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il sentait toute la douleur qu'elle avait en elle.

Alexis interpella de façon sarcastique son père dès qu'il le vit :

- Harry Potter! Héro d'un peuple! Celui qui a survécu! Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort! Plus de titre que tu n'en mérites. Que peux-tu contre moi? Penses-tu pouvoir m'arrêter? Arrêter mon ascension vers la gloire? Tu n'es plus rien maintenant. Moi je suis jeune et encore en pleine possession de mes moyens alors que toi, tu n'es qu'un vieux qui n'a pas su profiter de ton succès.

Harry resta silencieux face à ses répliques, il aimait mieux observer la situation et laisser croire à son fils qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Mais en vérité, il était prêt à l'arrêter et le livrer aux autorités. Mais Severus, lui, prit la parole :

- Alexis, que veux-tu de plus que nous ne t'ayons pas déjà donné?

- Toi, qui es tu pour me dire que vous m'avez tout donné? Tu as l'immortalité et jamais tu ne m'en as fait don. Il a fallu que je m'allie avec une horde de vampire pour pouvoir enfin vaincre la mort.

- Non! S'exclama Hermione. Tu n'as pas...

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas qu'un simple vampire comme lui, dit-il en pointant Snape. Je suis beaucoup plus. Je me suis grandement fortifié et j'ai fait des affiliations avec plusieurs créatures pour qu'elles me donnent les pouvoirs qu'elles possédaient. Aujourd'hui, je suis invincible. Plus personne ne peut m'arrêter.

Les sanglots d'Hermione recommencèrent de plus belles. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son fils en soit rendu là.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter, fit Harry après plusieurs minutes de silence. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu retrouves la raison un peu. Tu ne peux pas continuer à terroriser le peuple ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on obtient la gloire. Tu ne peux la voler, il faut que tu la mérite. Et c'est en faisant de bonnes actions pour la communauté que tu pourrais y arriver.

- Tu te moque de moi j'espère. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me dévoue pour des faibles?

Harry se mit à marcher en direction de son fils. Il désirait s'approcher de lui pour mieux voir ses yeux et essayer d'anticiper ses actions. Mais dès qu'Alexis le vit faire, il leva sa baguette un peu plus haut, pointant maintenant le cœur de son père avec son arme.

Puis, durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour tous, les deux hommes se fixèrent sans cligner des yeux. La haine se voyait clairement dans le regard de l'un tandis que l'autre montrait tout l'amour qu'un père peut avoir pour son fils. Et n'en pouvant plus de cette amour, Alexis baissa le regard le premier. C'est à ce moment qu'un premier sort fusa. Venant de la foule, une personne avait profité de la concentration du méchant pour lui envoyer un sort d'immobilisation. Mais le sort n'eu malheureusement aucun effet sur Alexis. Il rebondit sur lui et alla frapper plus loin un autre observateur de la scène.

Choqué, Alexis lança un sort dans la foule et tua plus d'une dizaine de sorcier d'un seul coup.

- Voilà le sort que je réserve à ceux qui ne s'inclineront pas devant moi, s'écria-t-il.

La peur et la terreur étaient lisibles dans tous les regards. Plusieurs tremblaient et d'autres pleuraient. Mais plus personne n'osaient bouger ou prendre sa baguette. Les gens réalisaient maintenant combien dangereux pouvait être le jeune Alexis Snape Potter. Et c'était justement ce que voulait le jeune homme, voir la crainte dans les yeux des gens, savoir qu'il était le plus puissant et qu'il soumettre tous ces sorciers.

Severus ne parlait pas, il regardait la scène en réfléchissant. Il devait bien avoir un moyen d'arrêter son fils, mais lequel? Il devait le trouver avant que d'autre mort allonge la liste déjà trop longue. Il savait bien comment tuer un vampire, ce n'était pas son inquiétude. Mais tant qu'il ne saurait pas avec quelles autres créatures Alexis s'était affilié, il était difficile de trouver les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il avait et l'arrêter.

Hermione pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Elle était dévasté de voir son fils agir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait croire que c'était elle qui avait mis au monde se garçon si avide de pouvoir. Et maintenant qu'il venait de tuer des gens devant un groupe de témoins, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, c'était soit la mort ou bien la prison à vie. Que la vie était injuste, une mère ne donnait pas naissance à un enfant pour le voir mourir avant elle ou pour le voir enfermé, au contraire, son fils aurait du être là pour prendre soin d'elle dans ses vieux jours, même si en réalité, elle ne vieillirait jamais à cause de son statue de calice. Elle ne su pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils en disant:

- Là, ça suffit Alexis. Tout ce cirque à assez duré. Tu rentres immédiatement à la maison et nous aurons une bonne discussion. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse continuer à tout détruire sur ton passage.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire...

- Si tu crois qu'une sang de bourbe viendra me faire la leçon comme ça... **EXPELLIARMUS**...

Hermione fut désarmé sur le coup. Elle n'avait jamais vu venir le sort et n'avait jamais pensé à se protéger non plus.

- Tu es bien comme ton père, fit Severus en approchant doucement d'Alexis. Lui aussi utilise se sort régulièrement lors des duels.

- C'est faux, je suis mieux que lui! Moi au moins, j'utilise mes capacités à leur pleines puissances, alors que lui, qu'a-t-il fait? Il n'a eu qu'à jeter un sort à un psychopathe et ensuite il n'a plus rien fait de bon alors qu'il en avait les capacités. Ce n'est qu'un lâche alors que moi je fonce pour avoir ce que je mérite pleinement.

- Tu ne mérites rien de ce que tu as, car tu le prends par la force...

Severus voulait faire parler le jeune homme le plus possible et avoir toute son attention. Ainsi, Harry aurait la chance de sortir enfin sa baguette et d'essayer de neutraliser son fils. Plus l'autre aurait l'esprit occupé avec Severus, plus les chances de réussites seraient de leur coté.

- Je ne prends que ce qui me revient, déclara Alexis. Je suis le plus grand sorcier et on devrait me reconnaitre à ma juste valeur.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne, poursuivit Snape. Pour être reconnu faut faire de grands actes et non détruire les plus faible que soi.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry choisi de conjurer une corde et d'en faire un lasso sans que l'autre ne se doute de quoi que se soit. Mais malheureusement, Harry manqua son premier lancé dans le but d'attacher son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire là? C'est ridicule, comme si une petite corde viendrait à bout de moi, se moqua le jeune homme.

Mais Harry ne cessa pas ses tentatives pour autant, il relança le lasso, une fois, puis deux et trois. Mais chaque fois, la tentative échouait.

- Ce que tu peux être pathétique, comme si une simple corde pouvait m'arrêter, ricana Alexis.

Hermione s'était levé à nouveau et marchait vers son fils.

- Alexis, écoute la voie de ton cœur, c'est à ton père que tu parles, il faut que tu sois raisonnable. Donne-moi ta baguette et nous parlerons ensemble.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, tu es bouché ou quoi? Je n'ai rien à faire avec une sale sang de bourbe comme toi. C'est même une honte de dire que tu m'as enfanté.

-Oh!!!

Hermione fut blessé par les paroles de son fils et Severus le ressenti. Il leva alors sa baguette et cria :

- **ENDOLORIS**

Comme précédemment, le sort rebondi sur le corps du jeune homme, mais cette fois, c'est Hermione qui encaissa le rebond. Elle se tordit de douleur en hurlant.

Maintenant, Severus, qui avait reçu un Sectusempra un peu plus tôt, et Hermione, avec le Doloris, ils étaient tous les deux mal en points. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se fatiguaient. Et personne n'osait lever leur baguette pour les aider ou les soulager. Restait seulement Harry, debout pour faire face à son fils.

La foule était silencieuse, attendant avec impatience de voir ce que ferait leur sauveur. Tous voulaient être présents pour voir la nouvelle victoire de leur héro, tous priaient pour que ce soit Harry qui finisse vainqueur de cet affrontement. Mais le temps semblait passer lentement, trop lentement. Même Severus, trop stressé par la situation et trop affecté par la douleur de ses calices, ne réussissait pas à se soigner lui-même.

Il était rendu tard dans la journée et le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Et tout le monde espérait que le règne de terreur du jeune homme prenne fin très bientôt.

Severus se rapprocha d'Hermione et la serra contre lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi impulsif et d'avoir envoyé se sort impardonnable. Il ne voulait pas toucher sa compagne, il ne voulait pas lui faire autant de mal. Hermione souffrait grandement. Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait utiliser la magie et il devenait visible que ce conflit ne se terminerait pas tant qu'un des deux n'y laisserait pas sa vie. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas tuer son fils, il aurait aimé mieux pouvoir l'arrêter, mais il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour en venir à bout.

Il décida qu'il fallait en premier lieu le désarmer, si c'était possible. Il se rua donc sur son fils pour lui faire perdre sa baguette. Et durant de longues minutes, les deux hommes se bâtèrent avec leurs poings. Chacun donnant de bons coups, donc plusieurs atteignit la cible douloureusement. Le visage ensanglanté, Harry donna finalement un coup de toutes ses forces au visage de son fils. Ce dernier perdit alors connaissance sous la force de l'impact.

Des applaudissements se firent alors entendre dans la foule, ainsi que des cris de victoire. Mais pour Harry, il n'y avait rien de joyeux ou festif. Son fils était inconscient devant lui, et durant son combat, Severus rendit l'âme. Hermione était dévasté et inconsolable. Harry alla la prendre contre lui. Il ne voulait rien savoir du monde autour d'eux, il voulait simplement aller s'enfermer dans sa maison et attendre que la vie reprenne son cours.

Une horde de journaliste arrivèrent sur les lieux dès la victoire d'Harry, ainsi que le ministre et plusieurs aurors pour venir prendre le corps du jeune homme. Ils prirent soin de le ligoter convenablement pour qu'il n'attaque personne en reprenant ces esprits. Harry fit léviter le corps de Severus à l'intérieur de la maison pour qu'il ne soit pas l'objet de la foule de curieux venu voir les exploits du Survivant. Il fit aussi rentrer Hermione à l'intérieur de la demeure pour la soustraire aux journalistes.

Les jours suivants furent très tristes pour Harry et Hermione, ils enterrèrent le corps sans vie de Severus. La mort dans l'âme, ils se recueillirent sur sa tombe en versant quelques larmes. Plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant, plus jamais ils n'entendraient l'homme ronchonner, plus jamais ils le verraient concentrer sur ses potions, plus jamais ils n'auraient droit à une étreinte de sa part. Un grand vide serait constamment présent dans leur vie, depuis plus de vingt cinq ans Severus avait partagé leur vie et les avait comblés d'amour. Non, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Lorsqu'Alexis reprit conscience, il était sous bonne garde à Azkaban. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il en eu tellement honte. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas? Devenir aussi méchant? Il avait osé attaquer ses propres parents. Les remords le submergèrent au point ou il ne souhaita que mourir. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie ou il avait fait autant de tort à toute sorte de gens.

Pour Harry et Hermione, même s'ils étaient ensemble pour se soutenir, rien n'était comme avant. La tristesse était maintenant rendue du quotidien. Harry se souvint à se moment là d'une parole de Dumbledore : Il y a pire que la mort. Et oh combien c'était vrai. Au moins, mort, il ne souffrirait pas autant de la perte de son compagnon, de la perte de son fils et de cette vie maudite qu'il avait reçu…

* * *

Voilà la fin de l'histoire… Désolé pour la tristesse du dernier chapitre… Laissez-moi un dernier commentaire svp, j'aime toujours autant les lire…


End file.
